Existence
by SXSFOREVER
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando eres asechada por la muerte? Te enamoras de él, por supuesto. Sakura Haruno no se burla de la muerte, al contrario, se enamora de él.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_No lo mires, él se irá. _Cantaba en mi cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero. Me permitió una enorme cantidad de fuerzas de voluntad para no mirar sobre mi hombro.

No solo lo alteraría, podría ver que era inútil, también podría estar estúpido. Los pasillos ya se encontraban llenos de estudiantes. Aunque, si él me hubiera seguido dentro de la escuela, de todos los modos, habría visto con bastante facilidad a través de la multitud de personas. Permanencia apartado, justo como todos ellos lo hacían, sin moverse y observando.

—¡Agh! ¿Has visto a Naruto? Quiero decir, honestamente ¿Puede ser más caliente? Oh sí, sí que puede. —Ino Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria, chilló mientras me agarraba del brazo.

No, no lo he visto. El entrenamiento de fútbol debe de haber coincidido con él. —Le contesté con una sonrisa forzada. No me podría importar menos cuan caliente podría lucir Naruto Uzumaki. Ino entornó los ojos y abrí el casillero junto al mío.

—En serio, Sakura, no entiendo como no puedes ser tan inmune a una persona tan intensamente sexy.

Logré una sonrisa genuina y deslicé mi bolso por encima del hombro.

-¿Sexy? Por favor dime que no dijiste sexy.

Ino se encogió de hombros. No soy un pozo sin fin de palabras descriptivas, como tú.

Me atreví a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro. Los pasillos se encuentran llenos de gente normal, gente que vive. Hablaban, reían y leían sus horarios. Todo era muy real. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Este era el primer día de mi último año. Quería disfrutarlo.

—Entonces ¿Qué clase tienes primero? —Pregunté, relajándome por primera vez desde que había visto al chico muerto fuera, apoyándose tranquilamente sobre una mesa para el almuerzo mirándome directamente.

—Tengo Álgebra II. ¡Agh! Disfrute tanta geometría el año pasado. Odié Álgebra en primer año y ya puedo sentir las vibras negativas saliendo de mi libro. —El estilo dramático que Ino tenía para la vida en general nunca dejaba de hacerme reír.

—Yo tengo literatura inglesa.

—Bien, todos sabemos que te encanta eso. Oh, mira, mira, ahí está él. —Ino chilló en voz baja, mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia donde Naruto hablaba con otros jugadores de fútbol.

—Odio no poder andar por ahí y disfrutar de _Su alteza_ contigo, pero está es mi parada.

Ino se volvió hacia mí, entornó sus grandes ojos azules, y me dio un saludo antes de hacer su camino hacia Naruto.

Los salones vacíos eran lugares que usualmente evitaba a toda costa.

Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la campaña no sonaría hasta cinco minutos más, esta sala, sin duda, permanecería vacía los próximos cuatro minutos. Si me hubiera dejado en el pasillo, habría sido arrastrado por Ino a donde Naruto se rodeaba de sus elegidos.

Sabía, sin dudar, que no le interesaba hablar con Ino. Hemos ido con Naruto a la escuela desde que teníamos una vez. Desde su traslado de algún lugar del norte de la ciudad costera de Breeze, Florida, nunca nos habíamos reconocido, a ninguna. No es como si me importara. No era mi tipo. Caminé hacia la mesa más cercana a la ventana y puse mi bolso en el piso.

Un movimiento, por el rabillo de mi ojo, hizo que los vellos de mis brazos se erizaran. Sabía que no podría quedarme en esta habitación vacía. Pero ya me encontraste aquí ahora y salir corriendo lo haría peor. Me volví para hacer frente a la misma alma que vi afuera, sentado en una silla en la parte posterior del salón de clases con sus pies apoyados sobre el escritorio frente a él y los brazos cruzados casualmente sobre el pecho. ¿Cómo sabía que podría verlo?

No le di ningún indicio. Normalmente, los fantasmas necesitan una pequeña pista para darse cuenta que no era tan ciega como el resto del mundo. Algo era diferente con este. Bajé la mirada y empecé a voltearme. Tal vez debería irme con Ino y el equipo de jockey que se necesitaría en el pasillo. Si actuaba como si no lo viera y caminara de regreso al pasillo, entonces él podría pensar que había cometido un error y flotar o caminar a través de una pared o algo así.

—Realmente no quieres someterte a tan inútil compañía, ¿Verdad? —Una fría y suave voz rompió el silencio.

Agarre la silla de plástico duro a mi lado tan fuerte que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. Luché contra un sorpresivo y pequeño llanto (casi un grito) en la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

¿Debería ignorarlo? ¿Debería responderle? Dejarle saber que su presente era cierto podría no terminar muy bien. Pero ignorar todo esto iba a ser imposible. Él podría hablar. Las almas nunca antes me hablaron. Desde el momento en que me di cuenta de los extraños que con frecuencia me miraban o aparecieron en mi casa vagando por los pasillos no eran visibles para nadie más que para mí, habían tenido que hacer un caso omiso de ellos. Ver gente muerta no era una cosa nueva en mi vida, pero escucharlos hablarme era definitivamente un nuevo giro.

—Te creía con más agallas. ¿Vas a decepcionarme también? —Su tono se suavizó. Había un acento familiar en su voz ahora.

—Puedes hablar. —Dije, mirándolo directamente. Necesitaba que supiera que no me necesita asustada. Había lidiado antes con almas errantes, porque eso me ha gustado pensar que hijo, toda mi vida.

Ellos no me asustaban, pero preferirían ignorarlos, de ese modo se marcharían. Si alguna vez pensaran que podría verlos, me perseguirían. Él observó observándome con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Pude notar que su sonrisa torcida dejaba ver un solo hoyuelo. El hoyuelo no parecía encajar con su actitud fría y arrogante. Por mucho que su presencia me molestaba, no podría dejar de admitir que esta alma solo podría ser etiquetada como ridículamente hermosa.

—Sí, hablo. ¿Esperabas que fuera mudo?

Apoyé la cadera contra la mesa.

—Sí, de hecho, eres el primero que ha hablado conmigo.

Frunció el ceño. ¿El primero?

Parecía genuinamente sorprendido de no ser la primera persona muerta que podría ver. Él era, sin duda, el alma más singular que he visto nunca. Hacer caso omiso de un alma que podría hablar iba a ser duro. Sin embargo, tenía que superar su capacidad y deshacerme de él. Hablar con amigos invisibles podría dificultar mi vida social.

Acabaría pareciendo una chica loca que hablaba sola.

—Sakura Haruno, este debe ser mi día de suerte. —Al escuchar mi nombre, me gire para ver a Sasori Akasuna entrando al salón.

Forzar una sonrisa como si no hubiera estado hablando en una habitación vacía.

—Creo que lo es. —Inclina mi cabeza de regreso para encontrarme con sus ojos.

—Continúas creciendo, ¿Cierto?

—Parece que no puedo detenerlo. —Me guiño el ojo y luego colgó una de sus largas piernas sobre la silla en frente de la mía antes de sentarse.

¿Dónde tiene estado este verano? No te he visto mucho.

Tuve la oportunidad de echar un vistazo hacia atrás, hacia el alma, para encontrar una silla vacía. Una mezcla de alivio y decepción se apodero de mí. Querer fácilmente más preguntas no era exactamente una buena idea, pero no podría evitarlo. Le preguntaría lo que a otras almas antes, como: " _¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?" _o " _¿Por qué puedo verte?" _y siempre permanecían mudas. Muchas veces desaparecieron cuando comenzaba a hacerles preguntas.

Volviendo mi atención de regreso a Sasori, forcé una sonrisa antes de responder.

—Estuve en Carolina del Norte todo el verano en el campo de caballos de mi tía.

Sasori se reclinó en su silla y sacudió la cabeza. —Simplemente no entiendo por qué la gente querría irse todo el verano, cuando vivimos en una de las playas más bellas del mundo.

Para mí no había sido una lección en realidad, pero no quería explicarle el motivo a Sasori o cualquier otra persona. Más estudiantes ingresaron a la habitación, seguidos por nuestro profesor de Literatura Inglesa. El Sr. Kakashi.

-Sasori. ¿Cómo estás? —Shikamaru Nara saludaba mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros. Dejó caer su bolso sobre la mesa al otro lado de Sasori. Por ahora la atención de Sasori no se dirigía a mí, gracias a la interrupción de Shikamaru.

Cuando me volví hacia el frente de la clase, mis ojos se volvieron a encontrar con el alma. Apoyado contra la pared directamente en diagonal a mi escritorio, estaba de pie, mirándome. Me fulminó con la mirada y descubrí mi aversión evidente entretenida. Su hoyuelo apareció y odie el hecho de encontrarlo sexy. No era un ser humano, bueno ya no lo era. Me tomo un gran esfuerzo apartar la mirada, lejos de él y enfocar mi atención en el tablero donde el Sr. Kakashi había escrito nuestra tarea. Siempre había ignorado a esas fastidiosas almas antes y habían desaparecido. Tuve que superar el hecho de que podría hablar conmigo. Si no lo ignoramos estaríamos atrapados, con el acechándome.

—Lo odio, me refiero a odiar de una forma importante —se quejaba Ino mientras dejaba caer la bandeja del almuerzo en la mesa con un fuerte estruendo—. Si tengo que sentarme en álgebra y química durante toda la mañana, uno pensaría que por lo menos podría haber tenido una pequeña recompensa para la vista en una de mis clases. ¡Pero noooo! Tengo a Tenten con sus incesantes estornudos y Chouji con sus problemas de gases.

Me atraganté con mi sándwich y agarré mi botella de agua para tomar un sorbo rápido con el fin de tragar la comida. Una vez que me sentí segura de que no iba a ahogarme hasta la muerte, levanté la vista hacia la cara preocupada de Ino.

¿Tien que decir cosas como esas cuando tengo la boca llena de comida? —Pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento, solo dijo, eso es todo. No era mi intención que te olvides de masticar la comida. —Me costó una mano sobre la mesa y apretó mi brazo—. Ahí va _Su Perfección_ ahora. ¿Crees que va a salir otra vez con Hinata este año? Me refiero a que realmente tuvo una mala ruptura el año pasado con todo lo del engaño y esas cosas. Seguramente lo superó.

Di otro bocado a mi sándwich, sin querer contestar su pregunta. No me importaba con quien saliera Naruto Uzumaki, pero sí, estaba más seguro de que volvería con Hinata. Parecían ser "La Pareja de Oro".

Todos sabían de esto y lo esperaban. Los de su tipo siempre buscan otros a la altura de su nombre.

—Vuelve a metro la lengua dentro de tu boca, Ino. Te ves como un perro que está muriendo de sed. —Asori se envió frente a nosotras, lanzando una risita por su propio broma mientras Ino le fruncía el ceño.

No tengo mi lengua colgando, muchas gracias.

Sasori me guiño el ojo y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo parecía para mí. ¿Qué piensas Sakura, se babeaba o qué?

Llene mi boca con otro bocado. No pensaba estar en el medio de esto. Sasori se echó a reír cuando le señalé mi boca repleta. Ino me dio un codazo en el costado.

No te pongas de su lado. Él solo es malvado.

Con un largo sorbo de agua tragué mi comida, y luego miré fijamente a Ino.

—Ustedes pueden discutir todo lo que quieran, pero yo no voy a un metro. Desde que decidieron llevar a cabo este paso más allá de la amistad el año pasado y se vino abajo a su alrededor, todo lo que quieren hacer es darse golpes bajos el uno al otro. No es mi pelea. Déjenme en paz. —Rápidamente di otro bocado a mi sándwich así no podría ser incitado a decir nada más.

Cuando ambos se dieran cuenta que se encontraban locos el uno al otro porque ninguno de ellos puede superar la ruptura, harían mi vida más fácil. Pero entonces, sería la única soltera, una vez más. Mi novio Neji Hyuga, se mudo hace meses y no había hablado con él, incluso desde antes de ir a ver a mi tía este verano.

—¡No se trata de eso! No podría importarme menos que no podría mantener su lengua fuera de la garganta de Matsuri cuando no lo miraba. Ino con enojo

No tenia mi lengua en la garganta de nadie, excepto en la tuya, Ino, pero no me crees y estoy cansado de defenderme. —Sasori se levanto y tiro de su bandeja de comida sin tocar antes de alejarse.

—Imbécil. —Murmuró, mirando como él se cambiaba de mesa.

Odiaba verlos así. Los tres habíamos sido amigos desde el tercer grado. En aquel entonces, Sasori había sido todo brazos y piernas. Ahora, se alzaba por encima de todos con un cuerpo largo y musculoso. Ino no había sido inmune a sus repentinas cualidades del año pasado. Ahora, no lo soportaba.

—Escucha Ino, pensaba, que tal vez si los dos hablaran sobre lo que paso sin que lo acuses, las cosas podrían funcionar. —Había intentado esto antes y ella siempre me ignoraba.

Efectivamente, comenzó a sacudir su cabeza haciendo que su larga cabellera rubia rebotaran adelante y atrás.

—Se lo que pasó, Sakura. No quiero hablarlo con él. Es un gran mentiroso, un traidor. —Dio un mordisco violento a su manzana _Granny Smith_ y siguió mirando en dirección a Sasori—. Míralo, actuando como si encajara más en esa mesa. Quiero decir, realmente, ¿Quién se cree que es?

Seguí su mirada. Sasori estaba recostado en una silla, rándose de algo que otro jugador de baloncesto definido.

Todos parecían encantados de tener un Sasori en su presencia.

Normalmente, se sentaba con nosotras. Este año las cosas serian diferentes.

Suspiré, deseando no tener que ser la que señalara lo obvio a Ino.

—Él es el único en esta escuela que tiene cazatalentos universitarios que vienen a verlo a jugar baloncesto. Eso es lo que es. Naruto puede ser el pez gordo en el campo de fútbol, pero no veo ningún cazatalentos universitario llamando a su puerta. Puedes estar enojado con Sasori, pero él pertenece a esa mesa más que a nadie.

Ino volvió su mirada sobre mí y al instante se transformó en una mueca. —Bueno, él puede ir a la universidad con una beca de baloncesto y participar en todas esas animadas, entonces. Debo anuncia. —Su voz había adquirido un tono de derrota mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia los cubos de basura. La miré, deseando poder encontrar una manera de arreglar esto entre ellos.

Alguien se envió a mi lado en la silla que Ino acababa de abandonar. Me volví en mi asiento, casi esperando ver al alma. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando noté que no era el alma no deseada, pero si el deportista arrogante.

**NO UN**

_Lamento taaanto la demora la verdad, no pensé que habían pasado 2 años desde la última vez que entre, le pido disculpas a todos :( han pasado muchas cosas en este largo tiempo pero no me olvido de ustedes claro, gracias por las vistas que tuvieron en **Breathe** no imagine que llegaríamos a tal vistas, en serio ¡graciaaas! y ahora año 2020 venimos con nuevas adaptaciones, no crean que me olvidó de _**Breathe **_seguiré subiendo los capítulos pero seria terminando **Existence**oa la par que este libro. Me gusta mucho poder adaptar estos libros a nuestra pareja favorita Sasusaku :) y me gusta mucho como esta pareja a ido evolucionando a lo largo de la serie de Boruto, para mi opinión esta pareja es una de las mejores de la serie, el amor que ¡Tengan ellos el uno al otro sin la necesidad de estar juntos, la confianza de ellos es inigualable perooo buenoo espero que disfruten de este capitulo y hasta la próxima!_


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

—Hola, Sakura, el Sr. Iruka dijo que tenía que venir para hablar contigo. — El sonido de la voz de Naruto pareció sacarme de la conmoción momentánea. Si el Sr. Iruka lo envió, es que él necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda académica. Sin embargo, no me sentía segura de querer ayudar, ni tenía la intención de hacerle esto fácil. ¿Me las arreglé para expresar un "¿_Para qué?" _y esperé en silencio. Naruto se aclaró la garganta y se frotó las manos sobre las rodillas de sus pantalones vaqueros, como si estuviera realmente nervioso.

—Eh, eh, bueno, —empezó a decir—quiero decir, esto es, necesito algo de ayuda con la oratoria. No es lo mío y el Sr. Iruka dijo que eras con quien debía hablar sobre como obtener un poco de ayuda. —Se quedó mirando al frente mientras hablaba. Ni siquiera me miró. Realmente no me gustaba este tipo. Finalmente volvió su mirada hacia mí. Seguro usaba todo el tiempo esa expresión lastimosamente esperanzadora con las chicas, con el fin de conseguir lo que quería. Mi estómago me traiciono y se estremeció afectado por sus suplicantes ojos azules de bebé. Odiaba que pudiera hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara por él, de otra forma que no fuera para vomitar, por supuesto.

—Este es el primer día de clases ¿Cómo puedes ya necesitar ayuda? —Le pregunté con una voz que esperaba sonara molesta. No era una chiquilla tonta que podía conmoverme por unos cuantos movimientos de sus largas pestañas, incluso si mi cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo. Sin duda, era mi imaginación ese ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—Um, si, lo sé, bueno, el Sr. Iruka y yo lo sabemos, pero voy a esforzarme. —dijo un poco a la defensiva. Naruto había sido siempre un buen estudiante. Había estado en algunas clases con él.

—¿Por qué ambos piensan que tienes que esforzarte? Claramente, no tienes miedo de hablar delante de toda la clase.

Él negó con su cabeza y fijó la mirada al frente otra vez. —No, no es así. —Esperé, pero no dijo nada más.

Era interesante, me había intrigado.

—En realidad, simplemente no entiendo por qué necesitas mi ayuda. Escribes ensayos para las tareas asignadas y luego los expones oralmente. Sencillo, sin ningún tipo de presunciones, ni rodeos o ecuaciones difíciles.

Volvió la mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa triste. —No es tan fácil para mí. —Hizo una pausa y actúo como si quisiera decir algo más, luego sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie—. No importa, olvida que te pregunté.

Lo vi pasar por delante de la mesa de su club de admiradoras y dirigirse afuera por las puertas dobles. Por un momento experimente una punzada de culpabilidad por ser tan dura con él. Había venido a pedir ayuda y yo básicamente acabé burlándome de él. Levante mi bandeja, enojada conmigo misma por actuar como una idiota. "Idiota" era parte de su descripción, no mía.

.

.

Mi mochila aterrizó en la mesa de la cocina con un solo golpe sordo, anunciando mi regreso. Me dirigí a la nevera. El juego de naranja en el que había trabajado, tan arduamente, sonaba bien.

—¿Sakura, cariño eres tú? —La voz de mi mamá se escuchó desde el pasillo. Estaba acurrucada en un rincón de su oficina con una gran taza de café, escribiendo en su computadora. No tenía que verla para saber esto. Mi mamá es escritora.

Ella vive detrás de su equipo.

—Sí. —Respondí.

Antes de que pudiera servirme un vaso de jugo de naranja, el sonido de sus zapatillas dejándose caer contra el piso de madera me sorprendió. Se trataba de un extraño acontecimiento. Rara vez se alejaba de su escritura cuando regresaba a casa de la escuela. Por lo general era cerca a la hora de cenar cuando me honraba su presencia.

—Bien, me alegro de que vinieras directo a casa. Necesito hablar contigo y luego tengo que arreglarme. —Hizo un gesto a su camiseta holgada y vieja de _Los Atlanta Braves_—. Voy a cenar con Jiraya, pero no te preocupes, te dejo dinero para pedir una pizza. —Tiró de una silla para sentarse y su cara amable se puso seria. No era una buena señal. Esta seriedad era del tipo grave, lo reconocía, pero raramente lo experimentaba.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté mientras colocaba mi vaso sobre la mesa.

La espalda de mi mamá se tensó mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

La mirada con ceño fruncido de _Estoy-Decepcionada-De-Ti_ apareció mientras bajaba la comisura de sus labios. Rápidamente me devané los sesos, intentando pensar en algo que podría haber hecho para molestarla, pero nada vino a mi mente.

—Recibí una llamada del Sr. Iruka, justo en medio del capítulo quince.

Oh-oh, ella sabía sobre Naruto.

—¿El Sr. Iruka? —Pregunté, fingiendo que no sabía de qué se trataba. Mamá asintió con la cabeza y echo la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera estudiándome para ver si creía que yo realmente no tenía idea de por qué mi profesor podría llamar. La cabeza inclinada siempre me ponía nerviosa. Me preparé.

Estaba a punto de dejarlo correr. Había sido una idiota, pero en mi defensa no era como si hubiera echo algún daño. Me burlaba del rey gobernante, no de una persona con baja autoestima.

—Al parecer, hay un muchacho que tiene una discapacidad de aprendizaje y le dijeron que te buscara para tutoría. Te inscribiste para dar clases este año, por créditos extras. Mi pregunta es, Sakura, ¿Por qué no ayudar a un estudiante en tu escuela que lucha con algo tan serio como la dislexia? El muchacho, según me dijeron, tiene la oportunidad de dar una beca por sus habilidades atléticas, pero su discapacidad requiere recibir ayuda en ciertas clases. Se necesita a alguien que le ayude a poner sus discursos en un papel. Eso no parece mucho pedir. Dijiste que querías ser tutora este año. Explícame por qué elegiste decirle que no a este muchacho y, te lo digo ahora, más vale que sea bueno. —Se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre le pecho en su postura de _Estoy-Esperando._

¿Naruto sufría de dislexia? ¿Era esto una broma? Había estado yendo a la escuela con él la mayor parte de mi vida. Chicas, incluida Ino, sabían todo sobre él. Demonios Ino, una vez me había dicho exactamente donde se encontraba su marca de nacimiento.

No me importaba. ¿Cómo podría Naruto Uzumaki tener dislexia y ninguno saberlo?

Me acorde de Naruto pidiéndome ayuda en la cafetería hoy y en la forma en que me había comportado. La revelación de que Naruto trataba con algo como la dislexia y se las arreglaba para tener tan buenas notas me molestó. No sabía el por qué exactamente, pero lo hacía.

Me gustaba pensar en él como deportista. Alguien que consiguió su popularidad de la noche a la mañana. Ahora todo lo que podía pensar era en el aspecto que tenía cuando había venido a pedirme ayuda. Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago.

Miré a mi mamá y negué con la cabeza lentamente.

—No tenía idea de que él tenía un problema de aprendizaje. Siempre es tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. Me sorprendió que se acercara en busca de ayuda y de inmediato me pregunte por qué él, de todas las personas, necesitaría ayuda.

Mamá se inclinó hacia adelante en la mesa y su ceño fruncido se alivió un poco. —Bien, puedes mejorarlo. He criado a una chica más compasiva que eso.

Asentí y alcancé mi mochila. — Lo sé, lo siento. Voy a arreglarlo.

Parecía aplacada. —No me gusta recibir llamadas de la escuela acerca de ti. Sobre todo, cuando estoy escribiendo una intensa escena de asesinato.

Sonreí y puse el vaso en el lavavajillas antes de voltearme hacia ella. —Lo siento, voy a tratar de recordarlo. Um, así que, ¿La segunda cita con este Jiraya?

Se ruborizo. —Si, y parece que somos capaces de hablar durante horas. Adoro su forma de pensar y ha viajado por todo el mundo. Mi mente siempre esta girando cuando habla de lugares y cosas que nunca he visto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me conoces, siempre estoy pensando en la historia detrás de todo.

Levanté las cejas y me acerqué a ella. — Y él es sexy.

Se rió, lo cual no era un sonido muy normal para mi mamá. —Oh, ahora no es por eso que me gusta. Es su forma de pensar y la conversación.

Me reí en voz alta. —Claro que lo es, mamá, sigue diciéndote esa mentira.

—Está bien, es bastante atractivo.

—Mamá, él es sexy y lo sabes. Es cierto, es mayor, pero aun así es sexy.

—No es viejo. Tiene mi edad.

—Exactamente.

Miré su intento de parecer lastimada antes de que cediera y se echara a reír. —Bien, estoy vieja. Tu dinero está en la encimera cuando estés lista para pedir una pizza.

Quedarme en casa sola no era algo que disfrutaba.

Cuando estoy sola las almas que veo vagando sin rumbo, me molestan. Especialmente desde que realmente había hablado con una hoy. Resultaba más fácil, recordarme a mí misma que eran inofensivas cuando eran mudas. Ahora, me sentía un poco asustada. Una vez cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio, agarré el celular de mi bolsillo y llamé a Ino.

.

.

.

.

—A ver si he entendido bien. —Ino se sentó en el sofá con un pedazo de pizza en la mano y una lata de refresco entre sus piernas, mirándome—. ¿Naruto "_me-pones-tan-caliente-que-deseo-restregarme" _Uzumaki te pidió que lo ayudaras con su discurso y te negaste? ¿Estás tan loca como creo que lo estás? Quiero decir, en serio Sakura, pensé que la locura que tan a menudo veo en ti, era solo para mostrar de forma superficial, y muy en el fondo tenías algo de sentido común.

Arrojé un pedazo de pizza en el plato delante de mí, de la frustración.

—Voy arreglarlo en la mañana. No es como si hubiera asaltado un banco. Deja de hacer un gran problema de esto. Sé que me equivoqué. Realmente necesitaba ayuda y se inscribió para clases de apoyo. Si quiero el crédito extra, tengo que ayudar a todo aquel que me envié el Sr. Iruka.

Ino entornó los ojos. —¡Oh Dios no lo quiera y envié al hombre más caliente del Estado contigo! Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué te pasa?

Era imposible no encontrar divertido su drama.

Ino nunca dejaba de hacerte sonreír a las pequeñas cosas, convirtiéndolo todo en un gran escenario dramático.

—Me equivoqué al no ofrecerle mi ayuda. Supongo que mis prejuicios a los deportistas se interpusieron. Pero, no le voy ayudar por qué tu piensas que es caliente. Solo estoy ayudándolo porque realmente lo necesita y me inscribí para eso.

Ino rodó los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, sosteniendo la pizza en el aire entre el plato y la boca.

—Espera… ¿Podría venir a tu casa y todo eso? Porque, si es así, quiero estar aquí también. Me puede notar y darse cuenta de que está perdidamente enamorado de mí, y luego podemos salir durante toda la escuela secundaria y después de la graduación nos podríamos casar y yo seré la madre de sus hijos.

La soda escapó de mi boca y cubrió mi plato todavía con pizza. —¿Qué? —Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar un bocado de su pizza libre de refresco.

—Para empezar, es necesario terminar la universidad antes de siquiera pensar en casarse y tener hijos. Y NO, no va a venir por aquí. Incluso si fuera a hacerlo, no te permitiría venir después de ese comentario descabellado. La ultima cosa que quiero hacer es arreglar algo entre mi amiga y un chico con el que está fantaseando sobre casarse y tener hijos, recién salidos de la escuela secundaria.

Ino suspiró con la derrota y me hizo un puchero, enojada, era buena con esto. —No eres divertida, Sakura, no tienes gracia en lo absoluto.

Di otro bocado a la pizza de la caja de cartón que había colgado en la mesa del café. —¿En serio? Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Pregunté.

—¡Porque te quiero!

—¡También te quiero!

Ino se puso de pie. —No me gusta dejar la intimidad caliente de esta conversación, pero tengo que hacer pis. —Saltó, levantándose del sofá y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el baño. Siempre aguantaba hasta el ultimo minuto. Solía pensar que cambiaria a medida que fuera creciendo, pero no lo había hecho. Cuando decidía que necesitaba ir al baño siempre era una carrera precipitada.

—Interesante amiga la que tienes ahí. Es realmente bastante entretenida.

La pizza que llevaba en mi boca cayó de las manos a mi regazo. Reprimí un grito en mi garganta. Me sorprendió, pero reconocí la profunda voz con acento sureño. El alma parlante se sentó en una de mis sillas. Simplemente genial. El chico muerto, realmente sexy y aun escalofriante-porque-puedo-hablar debió haberme seguido a casa.

—¿Por qué estas aquí? —Demandé en voz baja, deseando que me dejara, deseando que me dejara en paz de una vez y se fuera a vagar por la tierra a otro lugar. La intensidad de su firme mirada hizo que mi pulso saltara de los nervios, o tal vez una mejor descripción sería… miedo.

—No puedo decirte eso. Todavía no es el momento. Pero, puedo asegurarte que por lo pronto no me voy a ningún lado.

Después de un vistazo rápido para ver si Ino volvía, lo miré. —¿Por qué? Si no hago caso de los asuntos-de-las-almas siempre se van.

Frunció el ceño, se inclinó hacia adelante y me estudió con atención.

—¿Qué quieres decir con-_asuntos de las almas-_?

No me sentía muy segura en el suelo mirándolo hacia arriba, empujé la pizza fuera de mi regazo y me puse de pie para poder estar a la altura de sus ojos. —No eres especial. He estado viendo fantasmas, almas, espíritus o cualquier cosa que sean, toda mi vida. Están por todas partes. En mi casa, en la calle, en las tiendas, en las casas de otros, puedo verlos. Simplemente los ignoro y se van.

Poco a poco, se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia mí. Su altura era intimidante, pero su cercanía me hubiera echo retroceder, incluso si hubiera sido de menor estatura. —¿Puedes ver almas?

—Puedo verte, ¿No?

Asintió lentamente. —Si, pero soy diferente. Se supone que debes verme. Es más fácil de esa manera. Pero a las otras… no se supone que las veas.

La puerta del baño se abrió con un clic. Giré mi cabeza para ver volver a Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro. —¿Hablabas sola?

Me encogí de hombros y forcé una sonrisa. —Mmm, sí.

Se rió y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Tomé aire estabilizándome y luego miré hacia atrás, el alma que había regresado a la misma silla de mimbre blanco de la cocina, y me miraba. La única manera que pudiera terminar esta conversación y conseguir que se fuera sería… enviando a casa a Ino. Hablar con un alma que ella no podía ver, no iría muy bien. Mi capacidad de ver las almas no era algo que hubiera compartido con ella y no tenía intención de empezar a hacerlo.

El alma parecía estar esperando a que tomara una decisión.

La idea de estar a solas con él me asustaba. Puede que fuera sexy, pero era un muerto y me había seguido a casa. Escalofriante no era suficiente para empezar a describirlo. Hacer que Ino me dejara aquí, no era uno de mis planes para esta noche. Puse un poco de distancia entre el alma y yo caminando hacia el sofá para sentarme junto a Ino. —¿Quieres ver _The Vampire Diaries_? Tengo los dos últimos episodios grabados. —Pregunté, con la esperanza de que él entendiera la indirecta y desapareciera.

—¡Oh! Si, me lo perdí la semana pasada.

Agarré el mando a distancia, seleccionando los programas grabados en mi lista de DVD e hice clic. Tenía que dejar de pensar en el tipo muerto dentro de la habitación. Después de al menos diez minutos de escuchar a Ino suspirar por Damon y quejarse de Elena, contuve la respiración y casualmente eché un vistazo a su dirección. La silla donde había estado sentado ahora se encontraba vacía. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

.

.

.

Durante toda la mañana había estado repitiendo exactamente lo que le iba a decir a Naruto. No me sentía segura sobre decirle que sabia acerca de su dislexia, o que podía comenzar tan pronto como estuviera listo y omitir la explicación. También me preparé para que me dijera que ya no necesitaba mi ayuda. Si ya había conseguido otro tutor entonces todo este lío se habría acabado. No me vería obligada a ayudar a alguien que no me gustaba, pero seria un problema para mi crédito extra. De cualquier forma, perdería en esta situación.

Esto tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer con Ino a mi lado, batiendo sus pestañas y riendo como él hablara. El tiempo seria de suma importancia. Después de Química, esperé en el pasillo para que saliera de la única clase que compartíamos este semestre. Por suerte, caminaba solo.

—Mmm, Naruto, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? —Le pregunté tan pronto como salió por la puerta. Me miró y el ceño aumento de inmediato arrugando su frente. Parecía estar pensando seriamente en alejarse e ignorarme cuando, en su lugar, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia mi deteniéndose justo en frente. Apoyado contra la pared, cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y espero. Tuve la sensación de que no iba a hacerme esto fácil.

—Respecto de ayer, lo siento, fui muy grosera con lo de ayudarte. Me anoté para dar clases por el crédito extra y no debería haberte tratado de la manera en que lo hice. —Me detuve y vacilé, esperando que dijera algo. Él no se movió, o siquiera actuó como si fuera a responder. Tomé una respiración profunda y me recordé a mi misma que era mi culpa—. Si todavía quieres que sea tu tutora, me encantaría ayudarte.

Concluí, no realmente feliz, pero sonaba como lo más correcto para decir. Su mirada silenciosa empezó a ponerme nerviosa. Parecía aburrido. Puse en practica todo mi autocontrol para no enojarme con él y alejarme. Recordé exactamente lo grosera que había sido ayer y logré seguir esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

Se enderezó y miro por el pasillo por encima de mi hombro, como si en realidad no estuviera considerando lo que había dicho. Justo cuando pensé que no quería mi ayuda, concentro su expresión aburrida en mi y preguntó—: ¿Te estas ofreciendo debido al Sr. Iruka? ¿Te pidió que hicieras esto?

Pensé en las palabras de mi mamá ayer y me pregunté, Si ella no hubiera insistido en que _hiciera lo correcto, _¿Estaría ofreciéndole ahora mi ayuda? Este popular, talentoso y adorado chico me había confiado su secreto. No me gustaba. Diablos, no lo conocía, pero por alguna razón quería ayudarlo.

—Actúe como lo hice, porque simplemente no me gustas. Me equivoque y, sinceramente, ni siquiera te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para formarme una opinión de ti. Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda porque lo necesitas. Eso es por lo que me anoté y por eso estoy aquí.

Parecía estar pensando en lo que dije por un momento y luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Así que… no te gusto ¿Eh?

Me puse un poco mas derecha y acerqué los libros más a mi pecho en actitud defensiva. Sorprendentemente, era algo difícil ser la destinataria de una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Sobre todo, después de que acababa de admitir que no me gustaba. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan frustramente lindo? Di una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza y se riò entre dientes.

—Bueno, puede que tengamos que trabajar en cambiar tu opinión. —Acomodó su mochila mas arriba, sobre el hombro y esbozó una sonrisa más—. Te veré más tarde.

Se marchó, dejándome un poco nerviosa. Luche contra la urgencia de dar la vuelta y verlo alejarse. Un lento sonido de aplausos, me sorprendió y di media vuelta para encontrarme con el alma apoyada en los casilleros con esa maldita sonrisa torcida.

—Impresionante. Una mujer con las agallas suficientes para admitir que puede estar equivocada, pedir disculpas y ofrecerse a corregir la situación.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré, sabiendo que el pasillo no se encontraba completamente vacío, así que la respuesta no sería posible.

—Aléjate de mí. —siseé de todas formas, antes de volverme y caminar en dirección a la cafetería.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Estaba de pie en mi sala, frustrada por perder el control de la situación en mi encuentro con Naruto. Había ido a la biblioteca preparada para cumplir con nuestra tutoría programada e incluso había hecho notas en el libro de mano que el Sr. Iruka les dio a todos los tutores. Me ocurrió en el problema de crear un programa para usar con Naruto, haciendo notas de los días y horas de nuestras sesiones. Escribiendo instrucciones para él, sobre qué llevar y cómo tomar notas en clase. Todo parecía tan cortante y seco. Aun así, nada salió como se planeaba. No había tomado en consideración que estudiar con Naruto en el último período sería imposible dado que todos los jugadores de fútbol americano debían informar en el campo y el último período. Tampoco había pensado en sus prácticas de la tarde y en el trabajo en la tienda de surf de su tío al atardecer. El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera enojarme más porque nada iba en la forma en que había planeado. No pude quitarme la irritación mientras abría la puerta.

Naruto sonrió compungido. —Realmente lo siento sobre esto. Me siento mal por que tengas que trabajar de acuerdo a mi agenda. Sé que a las siete es tarde y bueno, lo siento.

La indignación que me había arreglado para sentir mientras pensaba en tener que trabajar alrededor de Naruto, se evaporó. Parecía sincero y un poco nervioso. Esta no era la forma que esperaba que actuara. ¿Dónde estaba _su arrogancia? ¿Siempre era tan amable? Seguramente no. _El tipo había salido con la perversa bruja de la costa sureña por dos años. Di un paso atrás para dejarlo entrar.

—Todo bien. Pasa y siéntate en la mesa, nos traeré algo para beber. ¿Te gusta la cerveza sin alcohol? —Pregunté, caminando hacia el refrigerador, así no tiene que mirarlo.

—Eso es genial, gracias.

Me tomé mi tiempo, sacando las sodas del refrigerador y abriéndolas antes de caminar de regreso a la mesa de la cocina. Estaría la primera vez que había hablado realmente con Naruto más allá de las breves conversaciones de ayer y hoy.

—Traje el programa de clase y todo lo que se espera en este curso. Tengo una semana antes de que el primer discurso sea dicho y necesita ser sobre algo en lo que me sienta entusiasmado.

Muy bien. Era una tutora. Podía hacer eso. Él era solo otro estudiante que necesita mi ayuda. —Así que, necesitamos decidir qué te apasiona. —Se río entre dientes y levante la vista—. ¿Qué? —Pregunté cuando vi su expresión divertida.

—¿Qué me apasiona?

Rodé mis ojos y sostuve el programa de estudios. —Ya sabes, algo con lo que te sientas fuerte. Como tú propósito o base.

Asintió con su risa divertida aún en su lugar. —Apasiona, me gusta eso. Pensemos en algo que me apasiona.

Esto no debería tomarle mucho tiempo para darse cuenta. Algún tema relacionado con el fútbol americano o problemas en el deporte tenía que estar dando vueltas en su cabeza. Estiré la mano para abrir el portátil. ¿Tienes alguna idea? —Pregunté.

Aparentaba estar muy compenetrado en su pensamiento. Me sorprendió un poco. ¿ _Cuán compenetrado puede volverse uno si se trata de futbol americano? _—La importancia de la adopción.

Comenzó a escribir su respuesta mientras sus palabras lentamente se hundieron. ¿ _Adopción? _¿ _Quería escribir sobre adopción? _—Muy bien. —Replique preguntándome si iba a explicar con detalles por qué quería discutir esto. Estuve completamente de acuerdo con él, pero ¿Cómo _podría el Sr. Popular estar apasionado sobre algo tan importante?_

Estudiaba el bolígrafo en su mano y lo deslizaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre sus dedos. Podía decir qué decida cómo explicarme por qué quería hablar sobre adopción. Así que me arreglé para mantener mi boca cerrada y esperar. Finalmente me miró. —Fui adoptado después de vivir en hogares de acogida por cinco años. Ya no tenía la esperanza de pertenecer a una familia, para el momento en que cumplí nueve porque la mayoría de la gente quiere bebés. Se me dio la oportunidad con la que la mayoría de los huérfanos de nueve años solo sueñan.

Si el simplemente me hubiera hablado en un fluido chino no habría estado más sorprendido. _¿Adoptado? ¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿En serio? _—Oh, no, no tenía idea. Yo, uh, puedo ver por qué este sería un tema importante para ti. —Cuando había dicho que no conocía a Naruto Uzumaki, no había dado cuentas cuan precisas eran mis palabras. El pequeño niño en un hogar de acogida sin padres y una dificultad de aprendizaje no parecían encajar con el tipo que caminaba por los pasillos de Harbour High como el rey actual. Las cosas acerca de Naruto que me desagradaban ahora parecían impresionantes. _¿Era posible que lo haya etiquetado incorrectamente?_Los atletas superficiales no superaban la adversidad ni lograban las cosas que Naruto había logrado. Lo había catalogado, sin haber conocido. El hecho de que las chicas se volvían tontas por él y que cada chico quería ser él, no lo hacían un idiota. La única idiota en la habitación resultó ser la elitista y prejuiciosa mujer. Yo.

—Escuchaste la parte donde soy adoptado, ¿Verdad? - Su voz rompió mis pensamientos y lo miré confundida. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios—. Te ves muy perturbada. Pensé que quizás te perdiste el final feliz.

-Lo siento. Es solo, bueno, no esperaba eso. Me sorprendiste un poco.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. —Me parece que tienes un montón de ideas en lo que a mí respeta. Seguro pensaste mucho en alguien que no te gusta demasiado.

Mi rostro se calentó y sabía que me sonrojaba. Quien sabe, Sakura? Quizás te guste antes de que termine esto.

* * *

Nos tomamos tres noches consecutivas de tutoría para tener su discurso listo. También me gustaría solo tres noches darme cuenta que realmente me gustaba el mariscal estrella de Habor High. Naruto Uzumaki no era nada parecido a como siempre lo había asumido. Todavía soy culpable por el estereotipo en que lo había ubicado. Sin embargo, aunque pasan dos horas juntos cada atardecer, nada cambia en la escuela. A pesar de que Naruto sonreía y asentía cuando nos cruzábamos en el pasillo, no llevábamos la fácil amistad que parecíamos tener durante las tutorías, la vida diaria en la escuela.

—Así queeeeeee, aquí está la cosa, Sasori y yo estuvimos hablando un poco y pedí ir al Baile de Bienvenida. Eso significa que tenemos que buscar una cita y venir también. Sé que planeamos ir al cine esa noche, pero buenoooo ...

Ino sacudió sus pestañas hacia mí a través de la mesa. —Estoy encantada de que Sasori y tú han vuelto. Odiaba que estuvieran enojados.

-Yo también. Apestaba ¿No? —Intervino Sasori, mientras toma asiento al lado de Ino. Ella se inclinó sobre él y se arrepintió, me envió un poco dejada de lado.

—Y Sakura necesita una cita para el baile. No podemos ir sin ella. Ino sonriéndole a Sasori.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que Sakura puede conseguir una cita si quiere una —Mordió su hamburguesa. Sabía que intenta hacer lo posible para frenar las ideas de emparejarme que tenía Ino. Le di una sonrisa agradecida.

—Realmente no hay nadie con quien quiera ir. —Esto era una mentira y lo sabía. Me obliga a no mirar la mesa de Naruto porque hacerlo me delataría de inmediato. Sasori, sin embargo, miró hacia la mesa de Naruto y luego a mí con una sonrisa burlona. Por suerte, Ino se perdió su sutil insinuación y Sasori no causó verbalizar sus pensamientos. Ino, enterándose de mi interés por Naruto, era la última cosa que necesitaba.

—Pero no será divertido sin ti. —Ino hizo un puchero. Tomé otro trago de mi té. No quería discutir con ella sobre eso—. Vamos, Sakura, han sido seis meses desde que Neji se fue. Lo extrañamos también, pero él se mudó. Necesitas tener citas de nuevo.

Era la primera vez que la mención de mi antiguo novio no me suponía triste. Habíamos salido con él en mi noveno grado y había sido un alumno de décimo primer año. Después de la graduación este pasado mayo se fue a la Universidad y sus padres se mudaron a otro estado. Ambos acordamos que una relación a distancia sería muy difícil y rompimos. Al principio, había estado perdida. Había asumido que tenía que ser el corazón roto. No me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que extrañaba la comodidad de nuestra relación. En el fondo, habíamos sido solo muy buenos amigos. Nos gustaban las mismas cosas y nos preocupábamos por lo mismo.

No es por Neji. No he conocido a nadie que me interese.

La sonrisa de Sasori se hizo más grande mientras le daba otro mordisco a su hamburguesa. Si el no fuera cuidadoso le estrangularía esa sonrisa tonta en la cara. Ino hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Es una lástima que pasa cada noche con Naruto Uzumaki y que ni siquiera te guste. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Sasori levanto las cejas hacia ella y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ino?

Ella frunció los labios y trato de parecer seria. —Oh, basta, Sasori, sabes que te amo. —Él se agachó y le dio un beso en los labios antes de regresar a su comida. Ella volvió su atención hacia mí, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y quise reír—. Sólo estoy diciendo que, si pudieras ver más allá de tu desagrado hacia él, sería una gran oportunidad.

Pensé por un minuto acerca de seguir dejándola creer que realmente no me gustaba Naruto. De alguna manera me consideró injusto con él. No me merecía mi disgusto y dejar que otros creyeran que no me gustaba era incorrecto.

No me desagrada Naruto. No es como yo pensaba. Me equivocaba acerca de él. Sin embargo, tampoco estoy caliente por él. —Miré a mi bandeja con un poco de miedo de que Ino podría haber obtenido leer entre líneas, pero, en cambio, parecía un ciervo encandilado por los faros. Ella no se enfocaba en mí, su mirada de centraba en algo o alguien atrás de mí.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que no estas caliente por mí. Una preocupación menos en mi mente.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando solo haber imaginado la voz de Naruto. Su hombro rozó el mío mientras se sentaba a mi lado y lentamente abrí los ojos para ver un divertido Sasori, mirándome. Me aclaré la garganta y forcé una sonrisa que no tenía sentido, antes de darme la vuelta para mirar a Naruto.

-Hola. —Le dije simplemente y se echó a reír, empujando mi hombro con su brazo.

—Relájate Sakura, está bien. Entiendo que odiabas mis entrañas y tuve la revelación de los dioses de que no soy tan malo después de todo. Es genial —Me resistí las ganas de suspirar de alivio.

—Así que, ¿Qué te trae a las mesas de la clase baja? —Pregunto Sasori, sonriendo a su propio humor.

Naruto lo miro y levanto una ceja con sorpresa. —Oh, ¿Te refieres que esto es la clase baja? No tenía ni idea. Tiene el atleta estrella que ser guiado por universitarios. —Señalando a Sasori—. Su novia —Señalando a Ino—. Y la reina del Baile de Bienvenida del año pasado. Efectivamente, volviéndose a mí.

Rodé los ojos. —Eso fue solo por mi cita y lo sabes.

Sin nariz.

Sabía que me ruborizaba y lo odiaba. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Ino y yo di cuenta que absorbe cada palabra. Esto no era bueno. No iba a extrañar mis mejillas rosada. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —Le pregunté, tratando de no parecer grosera.

Sonrió como si pudiera leer mi mente. —Quería decirte que obtuve una A en mi discurso.

—Eso es maravilloso. Es un discurso muy bueno. Pusiste algunas grandes cosas en él.

—Sí, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda.

Sonreí y miré hacia mi comida.

No le había contado a nadie, incluida a Ino, acerca de la dislexia de Naruto o su adopción. Esas no eran mis historias para contar.

¿Vienes al juego de esta noche? —Pregunto y lo mire sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Um, no, probablemente no.

Frunció el ceño y luego asintió con la cabeza y se comprometió.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo y creo que te veo el lunes, entonces.

-All Right. Buena suerte esta noche. —Le impugnamos. ¿Había herido sus sentimientos por el hecho de no ir al juego? Me gire de nuevo en mi asiento y Sasori negó con la cabeza.

-¿What? —Pregunté.

—El pobre tipo no está acostumbrado a ser derribado. Tuvieron y perdieron un trago de su leche.

¿Derribado? —Le pregunte, confundida. Coloco la caja de leche de nuevo en la bandeja y me miró con una expresión seria, rara vez vista en el rostro de Sasori.

—Quería que fueras a su juego y dijiste que no.

Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar si me pidió que fuera. Estoy seguro de que él me pregunto si planeaba ir. Ni una sola vez me pidió que fuera. No, no lo hizo.

Sasori se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. —Considerado con Neji te arruino. La mayoría de las veces la gente no sale con alguien exactamente igual a ellos. Pero tu te entendías con Neji, porque, como tú, era directo y serio. No todos los chicos, no, la mayoría de los chicos, no son así. —Te estaba invitando, confía en mí. —Sasori se alejó y mire de regreso a Naruto.

Hinata giraba su largo cabello azul oscuro alrededor de un dedo mientras le sonreía. Hacia apenas una semana, pensé que él se merecía a alguien tan superficial y hermosa.

Ahora, lo conocía mejor. Volteo y me sorprendió mirándolo. Sus ojos parecían decir algo que no entendía, pero antes de que pudiéramos descubrirlo cambian y adquirieron una expresión educada.

Volvió su atención a Hinata. Confundida y un poco molesta, agarré mi bandeja y comencé a pararme. Comencé a decirle a Ino que la vería más tarde, cuando me di cuenta de que me miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté, un poco a la defensiva, porque sabía, por la expresión en su cara, que lo había descubierto.

—Te ... gusta ... él. Increíblemente lento, como con asombro.

Rodé los ojos y me reí. No del todo. —Agarré mi bandeja y yo dirigiéndome a la basura, lejos de los ojos conocedores de Ino.

* * *

—Las chicas de tu edad, normalmente, ¿No salen y hacen cosas el fin de semana? —Esta vez no fui capaz de detener el grito de sobresalto que estallo en mi boca. Por suerte mi mamá no se tienen en casa para oírme. Me di vuelta para encontrar el alma parlante sentada en mi cama, mirándome.

—Podrías POR FAVOR dejar de aparecer de la nada y asustarme. ¡Jodidamente! ¿Y qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? ¡Vete! —Le arrojé la camisa que había estado a punto de colgar en el armario como una buena medida. Esto comenzaba a ponerse rancio. Tenía que dejar de seguirme.

Una de sus oscuras cejas se comprometieron. —Normalmente no eres tan irritable.

Gruñendo en voz alta, me acerqué a mi ventana, la abrí y luego me volví hacia él. —Vuela lejos por favor. Mantente fuera de mi habitación. ¡Podría haber estado desnudo!

Una risa profunda causó un calor extraño a través de mi cuerpo. Parecía tener mareos, pero apenas. ¿Quieres que vuele lejos? Eso es lindo.

No quería ser linda, pero parecía que ya no podía seguir estando enojada tampoco. Algún extraño letargo se había apoderado de mí. ¿Su risa había tenido este calor relajante en mi cuerpo?

No, no exactamente, pero tengo la capacidad de controlar la ansiedad o el pánico. Mi risa no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

_¿Acaba de leer mis pensamientos o lo había dicho eso en voz alta?_

Parecía encontrarme divertida, si la sonrisa de su cara era alguna indicación. Otra vez razón por la que tiene que estar furiosa con él.

_Estúpido tipo muerto parlante._

—Si vale de algo, siento haberte asustado. No era mi intención, pero, ¿Si hubiera aparecido en frente de ti, de pie en tu armario, habría sido menos terrorífico?

Pensé en él apareciendo en frente de mí y una pequeña risa escapó de mis labios. Tenía razón. Probablemente me hubiera desmayado. Pero podría haber tratado de golpear la puerta o algo así. Espera, ¿Podrían golpear la puerta de los fantasmas o sus puños simplemente la traspasarían?

—Veo tu punto. —Respondí y comencé a cerrar la ventana, luego decidí no hacerlo. Me haría sentir más segura si estaba abierta—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Pregunté.

¿Por qué estás aquí? —Respondió. ¿El tipo quería evadirme hablando en clave?

—Vivo aquí

Se encogió de hombros. —Si, pero eres joven. Tienes amigos. Es el fin de semana. Sé que están afuera, pasándola bien así, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

_Genial, ahora el alma parlante quiere ser entrometida. _No estoy de humor para salir.

¿Debido al jugador de fútbol?

_¿Qué sabia él sobre Naruto? _Me acerqué y me senté en la silla de felpa que mantenía en un rincón de mi habitación para la lectura. Al parecer, iba a tener que hablar con el chico para lograr que se fuera. —En realidad no, mayormente es porque no quiero ser la tercera rueda de Ino y Sasori.

—Pero ella sigue llamando e invitándote a salir con ellos. A mí me parece que te queremos alrededor.

_¿Cómo sabía que ella me había llamado? _Me envió con la espalda recta y metí los pies debajo de mí, tratando de lograr un poco de rabia por su entrometimiento, pero no pude.

¿Tiene estado observándome? —Le pregunté, estudiando su expresión en busca de cualquier señal de una mentira.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, puso las manos en su nuca y se inclinó hacia atrás. —Durante semanas, Sakura, durante semanas.

_¿Semanas? _Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré sin saber que decir. _¿Me había visto desnuda? ¿Realmente quiero saber si lo hizo ?, ¿Cómo se había escondido de mí? ¿Permanecía en mi habitación cuando dormía? _Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aclarar las preguntas corriendo en mi mente.

—Te veré mas tarde. Tu madre está en casa. —Levanté bruscamente la mirada de mis manos, que estaba retorciendo en mi regazo con nerviosismo, pero mi cama seguía vacía.

—¡SAKURA! ¡Ven ayudarme a entrar las compras! —Mamá dejó desde la parte inferior de las escaleras. Suspire y me puse de pie, mirando hacia atrás, una vez más, a mi cama vacía, antes de correr escaleras abajo para ayudar a descargar el coche.

* * *

El sueño no vino fácil el resto del fin de semana. También me había quedado dormida con la puerta abierta y la luz en el armario encendida. Era ridículo que él me hiciera temer a la oscuridad. Los círculos oscuros debajo de mis ojos habían sido imposibles de cubrir por completo esta mañana. Con mi bolsa de libros cargada en mi hombro, me dirijo por el pasillo lleno. Pasé a Naruto y el asintió con la cabeza educadamente. Las otras veces que había visto hoy, ni siquiera había fijado en mí. Por qué su falta de atención me hizo querer volver a casa y metro en la cama, no lo sé. Pero, tal vez solo quería meterme en la cama porque el _sexy-tipo-muerto-acosador_ me quitaba el sueño y me sentía exhausta.

No lo mires la próxima vez. Va a volverlo loco. —El acento familiar no me asustó. Era como si lo esperase. A pesar de que había estado frustrantemente ausente desde que me dijo el sábado por la tarde, que había estado observándome durante semanas. Por supuesto, no había manera de que podría responder en este momento y él lo sabía. Me volví y me dirigí a mi casillero—. Está tratándose de hacerse el duro. Demuestra lo infantil que es, pero puedo ver que te está molestando.

No estoy molesta. —Le dije entre dientes cuando abrí mi casillero.

—Si, lo estas. Hay una pequeña arruga entre tus cejas que aparece y mordisqueas tu labio inferior cuando algo que te molesta.

Sabía que no tenia necesidad de mirarlo, pero no pude evitarlo. Volví la cabeza y lo divisé a través de mi pelo. Apoyado contra el casillero junto al mío, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observándome. Nadie me había prestado nunca la suficiente atención antes, para ser realmente capaz de describir mi expresión facial cuando me describí molesta. Era extrañamente entrañable.

—Te estas perdiendo la exhibición publica de afecto, en el pasillo, entre tus dos amigos. Es posible que necesites para que lance un cubo de agua helada sobre ellos. —Me mordí el labio para no reírme. No tenia necesidad de darme vuelta para saber de qué hablaba. Ino y Sasori podrían ser un poco asquerosos.

—Así esta mejor. Me gusta cuando estas sonriendo. Si el niño futbolista sigue haciéndote fruncir el ceño, voy a tomar el asunto en mis propias manos. —Abrí la boca para protestar, pero él se fue.

* * *

Le eché un vistazo al reloj. Naruto estaría aquí en cualquier momento. Mi madre se había ido hacia la hora de los medios, otra cita con Jiraya. Había pasado el tiempo a solas, caminando por la casa buscando al alma de la cual parecía que no podía deshacerme. No estaba segura de donde esperaba encontrarlo. En realidad, no parecía ser el tipo de chico que se sentaba y no hacia nada.

Si el estaría aquí, ¿No estaríamos tratando de decirme qué hacer o haciéndome preguntas que no eran de su incumbencia? Pero lo que buscamos de todos los modos. Quería hablar sobre el comentario que hizo más temprano. El timbre interrumpió mi búsqueda y me dirigí a la sala para abrir la puerta.

—Hola. —Di un paso atrás y dejé entrar a Naruto. Lo había ignorado el resto del día. No estoy seguro de que tan bueno sea eso, decidí que no quería que Naruto pensara que me importaba si me hablaba o no.

—Hola. —Respondió y entró. Lo llevé a la mesa de la cocina y esperé a que dejara sus libros en ella.

—Sexo seguro. —Anunció.

Me quedaría inmóvil y lo mire fijamente, insegura de sí lo había escuchado correctamente. Su rostro serio rompió en una sonrisa y luego se hizo eco de un reír.

—Desearía que pudieras ver tu cara — dijo a través de sus ataques de risa.

¿Dijiste _sexo seguro_ , entonces? —Pregunté, tratando de determinar que era tan gracioso. Él era quien hablaba de sexo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y levanto su papel. —El tema para el discurso de esta semana.

Me reí débilmente. —Esta bien, bueno, esa si fue una manera de anunciarlo. —Le contesté, mientras iba a la nevera para conseguir las bebidas.

—Espero que estés bien educada en este tema, porque no tengo ni idea.

—¿Qué? —Chillé en respuesta.

Se río de nuevo y me quedaré allí, esperando que se controle. -Lo siento. Adecuadamente—. Es que eres tan linda cuanto te sorprendes.

Me puse tensa al escuchar la palabra linda y deseé no haberlo hecho. Con la esperanza de que no notara mi reacción, tomé una respiración profunda y recé en silencio para que mis ojos no me traicionaran cuando me di la vuelta. No era como quisiera que Naruto me viera diferente pero no quería exactamente lo que pensaba que era linda. Tal vez atractiva o bonita incluso, pero no linda. Aunque, él refiriéndose a mí como linda, ayudaron a recordarme donde tuvieron que. Cualquier idea delirante que pude haber tenido de nosotros siendo algo más que amigos se disipo.

—Creo que tener la experiencia real no es necesaria. Se supone que es específicamente acerca de tus creencias sobre el tema o la importancia del mismo. No me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Alargó el brazo y tuvo éxito mi barbilla así no tuvo opción. —Estás avergonzada. —Aparté los ojos y sonrió—. Eso es lindo.

_¡Ugh! _Volvimos a mí, siendo linda. Lo miré de regreso. —Por favor, deja de decir que soy linda. Es una especie de insulto.

Él frunció el ceño mientras dejaba caer la mano de mi barbilla. —¿Cómo es eso un insulto?

Me encogí de hombros, sin querer hablar de ello y deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada. —Simplemente lo es. Nadie quiere ser lindo. Los cachorros son lindos. —Alcance su cuaderno, mantuve los ojos en el papel y leí sobre el tema o al menos intencional actuar como si estuviera leyendo sobre él.

—Bueno, definitivamente no te ves como un cachorro. Sufrió con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, eso es algo por lo menos. —Necesitábamos cambiar el tema y yo tenia que aprender a controlar mi lengua—. Muy bien, entonces. ¿Cuáles son las tres razones principales por las que crees que el sexo seguro es importante? —Tal vez ahora podríamos dejar el tema de mí, siendo linda. Él no respondió y lo mire a los ojos. Me miraba con una expresión seria.

¿No estás seguro?

Él no respondió.

—Um, bien, ¿Qué pasa con el embarazo adolescente? Ese es un buen punto. Nadie necesita convertirse en padre mientras todavía es un niño.

Una vez más, el no respondió, así que lo escribí.

—Tus sentimientos están heridos. Afectados en voz baja. Me quedé inmóvil, pero mantuve los ojos en el papel—. No fue mi intención decir algo para herir tus sentimientos. —Continuó.

Quería negarlo, pero me di cuenta de que aceptar sus disculpas y seguir adelante sería la mejor manera de manejar esto. -Esta bien. Vamos a trabajar en tu ensayo.

Se quedo mirando el papel. —El embarazo adolescente es sin duda una de las razones. —Estuvo de acuerdo.

—Esta bien. ¿Qué hay de la ETS? —Sugerí, escribiéndolo mientras hablaba.

—Esa es otra buena.

Empecé a escribirlo, pero se estiró y me quitó el cuaderno. Sobresaltada, sacudió la cabeza para ver lo que hizo. Él me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. —Lo siento, pero no puedo pensar en otra manera de llamar tu atención.

Insegura de como respondedor, me envió en silencio y esperé a que terminara.

No eres solo linda. Si, haces caras lindas y haces cosas lindas, pero no eres solo linda. —Escucharlo explicarse me hizo sentir estúpida por decir algo al respecto.

—Esta bien. —Logré balbucear. Deslizó el cuaderno de regreso a mí.

—Ahora, vamos a ver… ¿Qué hay sobre el hecho de que el uso de un condón quita el placer, deberíamos hablar de eso?

Me atraganté con mi refresco y empecé un lanzador incontrolablemente mientras Naruto me daba palmas en la espalda. Una vez estuve bajo control, levanté la vista y lo atrapé reteniendo una sonrisa.

—Una vez más, haces un montón de cosas lindas, pero no eres solo linda.

* * *

_Buenoooo, un nuevo capitulo y lo siento por la demora y no lo he dejado por se acaso c:_

_Pasando a otros temas, ahora estamos pasando por una situación complicada mundialmente, espero muchísimo que se cuiden y seguir las indicaciones que su país a declarado. En el país donde vivo estamos en Cuarentena por 15 días pero han prolongado por otros 15 días más, osea 1 mes para poder tomar conciencia porque muchas personas se lo están tomando a la ligera esta situación cuando no debería ser así. Eviten salir a las calles, solo salgan para lo esencial que es hacer compras para su casa. Ahora estoy en el Día 15 de cuarentena y me esperan 15 días más, esperemos que la situación se controle y salgamos de esta que si se puede!_

_Como estamos en casa, aburridos sin nada que hacer les recomiendo un jueguito jaja muy entretenido la verdad que se llama **Journeys** lo pueden descargar en su cel, que incluye varias historias que los mantendrá entretenidos, sin nada más que decir .. nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Naruto no se presentó ayer por la noche para terminar su discurso y debía darlo hoy. No presentarse no era común de él. Cuanto más tarde se hacía, sin una llamada de él, más enojada me ponía. Al final, terminé el discurso por mi cuenta y lo imprimí. En el fondo, creía que tendría una buena excusa y dejar que él tuviera una mala calificación me había parecido cruel. Metí la mano en mi bolso para sacar su discurso mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sólo esperaba que cuando lo encontrara y le entregara el documento, tuviera una excusa legitima para la última noche. Admitirme a mí misma que necesitaba que él tuviera una excusa, realmente buena, no había sido fácil. Me permití preocuparme demasiado por Naruto Uzumaki.

—Oye chica, ¿Qué pasa? Te echo de menos. —Ino deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. La echaba de menos también. El año pasado, cuando Sasori y ella habían estado saliendo yo había estado con Neji. No me había hecho sentir aislada de mis amigos cuando se habían convertido en un elemento. Conmigo estando soltera y ellos dos siendo una pareja, seriamos un trío y no pude evitar sentirme como la tercera rueda.

—También te extraño. Tenemos que salir juntas una noche. Tal vez una noche de chicas fuera. —Sugerí, mientras buscaba a Naruto, a través de la multitud de estudiantes que se acumulan en el pasillo.

—¡Eso suena maravilloso! Vamos a planearlo para hacerlo una noche de este fin de semana. —Hizo una pausa y frunció en ceño—. ¿O tal vez la próxima semana? —El gesto característico era prueba suficiente de que odiaba decirme que estaba ocupada.

Me encogí de hombros y esbocé una sonrisa una sonrisa forzada. —No te preocupes. Cuando tengas tiempo. —Miré por el pasillo y esta vez logré tener una visión de Naruto en su casillero. Su espalda hacia el pasillo lleno de gente. Me volví de nuevo a Ino—. Tengo que darle esto a Naruto. Me pondré al día contigo, en el almuerzo.

La multitud parecía diluirse cuando llegué al final de los casilleros. Una vez que me abrí paso entre el ultimo grupo de estudiantes que se interponían entre nosotros, noté a Hinata apoyada en su casillero, sonriéndole. Pensé en dar la vuelta, porque no quería entregarle esto delante de ella, cuando recordé que iba a Discurso en el primer período. Reduje la velocidad y me detuve detrás de él. Cuando me acerqué para tocarle el hombro, Hinata se estiró y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Naruto. Era repugnante de ver. Era un buen chico y ella pura maldad.

—¿Estás seguro que venir ayer por la noche no fue una gran cosa? No me gustaría a echar perder las cosas las cosas entre tu novia y tú. —Susurró ella.

—Sabes que ella no es mi novia, Hinata. Deja de llamarla así. Comenzaras rumores. —Su voz sonaba molesta. _¿La idea de que alguien pudiera pensar que le gustaba era tan repulsiva para él? _Un nudo enfermizo se formó en mi estómago y empecé a girarme y salir antes que me notara.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con ella y siempre está mirándote.

—Ella es mi tutor y no, no me esta mirando. Solo estas siendo paranoica cuando no tienes razón de serlo.

Aseguró mi mano vacía en un puño pensando en todas las veces que me había engañado, haciéndome creer que era un buen tipo. Era tan malo y calculador como Hinata. ¿Era siquiera adoptado o eso había sido una gran mentira elaborada para conseguir que sintiera pena por él? De hecho, había convencido a mi estúpida yo, de que Naruto podía ser material para una potencial relación. La próxima vez que vino a mi mesa en el almuerzo y me preguntó si iba a ir a su juego, había intentado decir que sí y ver si eso llevaba donde Sasori había creído que nos conducía.

—¿Estas seguro de que sabe que no es tu novia? Porque parece que te está asechando. —Hinata ronroneó. Me giré de nuevo odiando el calor que sentía en mis mejillas. Mi cara era probablemente de color rojo brillante.

—Oh, eh, Sakura. Iba a ir a buscarte y explicarte lo de anoche. —Asentí con la cabeza, sin querer discutir esto después de todo lo que había oído y le entregué el papel.

—Pensé que podrías necesitar esto.

Se quedó mirando el papel de mi mano antes de alcanzarlo y tomarlo. Me giré para alejarme. —Espera, iba a llamarte ayer por la noche. Simplemente estuve atado. Gracias. —dijo levantando el papel.

Hinata pasó un brazo dentro del suyo y le sonrió dulcemente. —Eso no es cierto, Naruto, nunca te he atado. —Luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa de triunfo. Mientras me había sentado hasta tarde terminando su discurso, él había estado con Hinata. _¿Cuán estúpida puedo ser? _Perdí mi tiempo escribiendo un discurso para alguien que creía que necesitaba mi ayuda, todo este tiempo pensando que era un buen tipo; que podría, posiblemente, gustarme realmente. Tal vez no lo había juzgado tan injustamente antes. Tal vez Naruto Uzumaki se ajustaba a la descripción que me había hecho él todos estos años. Me dolió saber que el chico que había construido, era una ilusión. Que había hecho el ridículo, por permanecer levantada y escribir el discurso para él. Me hizo quedar como una de sus groupies enamoradas.

Me las arreglé para conseguir abrir mi casillero y encontrar los libros que necesitaba para la primera clase a través de mi nube de ira. Me detuve, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Acababa de aprender una lección y no tenia que olvidarla. Dos lágrimas se escaparon y rápidamente las sequé antes de cerrar la puerta de mi casillero. Ahora me había hecho llorar. Perfecto.

—Sakura

_¡Mierda! _Había venido por mí. No podía dejar que me viera llorando. Humillación no seria una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que yo sentiría si Naruto sabia que había derramado una lagrima por esto. Me obligué a poner una expresión indiferente en mi cara y me di la vuelta. —¿Sí?

Parecía molesto. Deseé poder convencerme de su sinceridad. —Mira, acerca de anoche, realmente lo siento mucho. No había esperado que terminaras el discurso para mí. Metí la pata y me iba a llevar la mala nota. Debí haber llamado, pero….

Negué con la cabeza para detenerlo. —No es gran cosa. Sin embargo, ¿A partir de ahora podrías por favor hacerme saber por adelantado cuando no serás capaz de llegar a la hora señalada para tu sesión? Ahora, si me disculpas. —Di un paso en torno a él y me dirigí a clases.

—Sakura, espera, por favor.

Me detuve y consideré decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero decidí no hacerlo antes de volverme hacia él. —¿Qué?

—Iba a ir y Hinata llamó.

Negué con la cabeza. —No me importa. Solo llama la próxima vez, por favor. —Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi clase, pero cuando llegué, no dejé de caminar. Entrar en un aula tarde, con los ojos de todos en mí, no me parecía posible en ese momento.

Abrí la puerta principal de la escuela y salí. Normalmente no me ponía así por cualquier persona. Hoy había cometido un error de hacerlo y me quemé. Solo quería ir a casa. Podía tratar con mi orgullo yo sola.

—No te vayas. Él no vale la pena. —La voz profunda y familiar sonaba como si estuviera suplicando. Caminaba a mi lado. Su rostro tenso y la sonrisa burlona a la que me acostumbre, no estaba.

—No me quiero quedar. Estoy enojada y solo me quiero ir.

—Por favor, Sakura, no entres en tu coche. Vuelve adentro. Olvídate del niño estúpido y disfruta del resto tu día. No permitas que algo que ese idiota hizo te ponga así.

Me detuve y lo miré.

—¿Por qué te importa si me voy? ¿Eres el nuevo monitor del pasillo y me perdí la nota de aviso?

Su ceño se profundizo; ojos negros volviéndose mas violentos como si un fuego se hubiese encendido detrás de ellos. —Estoy rogándote que vuelvas a la escuela.

—¿Por qué?

Pasó su mano por su cabello oscuro y sedoso y gruño con frustración.

—¿Tienes que cuestionar todo? ¿No puedes escuchar, por una vez?

Eso fue todo. Había tenido más que suficiente para un día. En primer lugar, Naruto demuestra que es un imbécil de grado A y luego, el alma que no me dejara sola, decide enfadarse conmigo.

—Me voy de aquí. No puedes detenerme. No tengo que escucharte. Si no tienes una buena excusa, entonces no hay razón para que me quede. —Giré sobre la punta de mis pies y salí hacia mi coche. Los chicos eran molestos, vivos o muertos, no parecía importar.

Rápidamente me subí al coche y centré en salir de estacionamiento de la escuela. No quería que nadie me viera y me reportara antes de que pudiera salir de aquí. No podía creer que en realidad hubiera derramado lagrimas por esto. El llanto no era lo mío. Tenia que haber sido la humillación. No estoy acostumbrada a eso y obviamente, no sabia como tratar ante la situación.

Ajuste el espejo retrovisor para ver si me veía tan mal como me temía, en el caso de que mi madre saliera de su madriguera para escribir, cuando llegara a casa. Si mi mascara se corrió, mi madre se daría cuenta. No sería capaz de ocultar la frustración. Las sonrisas falsas no son uno de mis talentos.

Suspirando, me volví a mirar la carretera. El intento de arreglar mi cara sin la ayuda de agua y jabón era una causa perdida. La señal de _Pare_ donde me había parado un millón de veces me sorprendió. No había estado prestando atención y me había olvidado de ir más despacio. Era demasiado tarde para frenar. Miré por encima justo a tiempo para ver a un camión que venia directamente hacia mí y en una fracción de segundo, la razón me golpeó: _No seria capaz de detenerme a tiempo._

Todo se volvió negro, las ruedas chirriando y la bocina se quedo en silencio. Una sensación de dar vueltas y un agudo dolor me atravesó mi cuerpo. Traté de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero no salió nada. Comencé a sofocarme. Algo pesado presionaba contra mi pecho y no podía respirar. Jadeé y estiré la mano en la oscuridad en busca ayuda. Me asfixiaría si no conseguía quitar el peso de mi pecho. Luché por abrir mis ojos, pero la oscuridad me mantuvo ahí. El calor se extendió en mí, mientras agarraba algo en la oscuridad. Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber lo que había encontrado cuando me di cuenta de que podía respirar de nuevo. Las luces volvieron a encenderse repentinamente y el mundo se volvió brillantemente cegador. No podía abrir mis ojos por el dolor. Alguien me llevo a una corta distancia y luego sentí el suelo frió en mi espalda. Las manos, anormalmente cálidas, acunándome desaparecieron. Traté de protestar. No quería que mi salvador me dejara, pero no pude encontrar mi voz. Trate de incorporarme y un dolor intenso se apoderó de mi cuerpo. El mundo quedó en silencio.

Un sonido impresionantemente dulce se reprodujo en la oscuridad. Volví la cabeza para encontrar la fuente de la música. Mi cuello se sentía rígido y la cabeza empezó a latir tan fuerte que entorpeció el sonido de la melodía que había estado tratando de encontrar. Dejé de moverme y mantuve los ojos cerrados, esperando que el dolor parase.

—Y ella se despierta. —dijo una voz en la oscuridad. La reconocí y en vez de temerle, el sonido me tranquilizó.

La música empezó a tocar de nuevo y me di cuenta que era el suave rasgueo de una guitarra. Un zumbido se unió y me quede quieta, escuchando en la oscuridad, contenta de que la música llenara el vacío, asegurándome que no me encontraba sola.

Necesitando verlo, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas. Permanecí inmóvil mientras mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del lugar. No era mi habitación. La máquina a mi lado y la aguja en el brazo fueron las únicas pistas que necesite. Me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital. La guitarra dejó de tocar. Temerosa de volver la cabeza otra vez, cuidadosamente moví mi cuerpo en su lugar.

El alma se sentó en un rincón oscuro, mirándome. —¿Qué estas haciendo? —Me las arreglé para preguntar en un susurro ronco.

Sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a mí. —Bueno, había pensado que seria evidente. —Levantó la guitarra en sus manos. Está alma no solo podía hablar, sino que también tocaba instrumentos musicales. Quería preguntarle más, pero mi garganta dolía mucho. Se sentó en una silla que alguien había colocado al lado de mi cama. —Probablemente no debas hablar. Estuviste en un accidente de transito y has sufrido una conmoción cerebral grave, junto con una costilla rota. Aparte de eso, solo tienes unos feos moretones.

Me acordé de la señal de _Pare_ y el camión había venido a mí con demasiada rapidez. Supe que seria incapaz de frenar a tiempo.

—Llevabas cinturón de seguridad, el camión te golpeó la parte trasera de tu coche y diste un par de tumbos.

_¿Mi mamá sabia? _Ella estaría aterrada _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? _Y_ ¿Por qué era un alma la única persona conmigo? _Eché un vistazo a la máquina, donde mis cables fueron conectados y si leía correctamente, entonces estoy viva. El repentino miedo ante la perspectiva de que podría estar muerta cesó y devolví la mirada a esos intensos ojos azules oscuros.

—¿Mamá? —Me las arreglé para preguntar a través de mi garganta seca.

El alma sonrió. —Acaba de salir a tomar un café, hace unos momentos. Espero que regrese muy pronto.

Mamá estaba aquí y la volvería a ver en pocos minutos. Me sentía como una niña, con miedo a la oscuridad. Las lágrimas asomaban a mis ojos al mirar hacia la puerta, esperando que se abrieran para revelarla. Una mujer con cabello rubio largo y lacio entró, sin usar otra puerta. La estudié y me sonrió, pero miró justo más allá de la otra alma en la sala. Una vez, cuando tenia diez años, estuve internada en el hospital por una neumonía y me di cuenta de que errantes almas perdidas, se encontraban en abundancia dentro de los hospitales. Esta se detuvo en unas flores que no había notado antes, junto a la ventana. Parecía estar oliéndolas y dio un suave tirón al puñado de globos PONTE BIEN unidos a una docena de margaritas amarillas. Eché un vistazo al alma que se sentaba a mi lado. Parecía que me estudiaba con atención.

―La ves ¿No? ―Preguntó y asentí. Miraba a la señora mientras ella miraba hacia mi una vez más, antes de regresar a través de la pared― ¿Siempre las has visto?

Me las arreglé para sonreír a la forma en que se refería a las almas, como si el no fuera una de ellas. Levanté las cejas y lo miré con intención. ―Tu eres una de ellas. ―dije en un susurro.

—Si, supongo que para ti se ve de esa manera. Sin embargo, hay una diferencia entre las almas y yo.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Qué? —Sabía que él podía hablar conmigo y las almas nunca me hablaban, pero seguía siendo un alma sin cuerpo.

—No puedo decirte lo que soy. Ya he roto suficientes reglas. —Estudio la maquina junto a mi en lugar de enfrentar mi mirada. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y mi madre entró.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se quedo sin aliento antes de correr hacia mí. —¡Sakura, estas despiertan! Oh, cariño, siento no haber estado aquí cuando despertaste. Completamente sola y confundida en una oscura habitación de hospital.

Eché un vistazo detrás de ella y vi el alma, de pie allí, con una sonrisa sexy que comenzaba a quedar atada a sus labios perfectos.

—Solo necesitaba un poco de café y luego corrí a buscar una revista—dijo, sosteniendo una bolsa de platico verde—Vamos a llamar la enfermera. Solo quédate quieta. Estas un poco reventada, pero estarás bien. —Saltaron las lagrimas de sus ojos y se tapo la boca con la mano—. Lo siento. —dijo mirándome, con ojos aun llorosos. —Es solo que no dejo de pensar en tu coche y como te habría aplastado por completo si no hubieses sido arrojada desde el asiento del conductor. Siempre te dije que usaras el cinturón de seguridad y el hecho de que no me has escuchado te ha salvado la vida. —Dejo escapar un sollozo pequeño y sonrió como disculpándose—Oh bebé, estoy tan contenta que hayas abierto los ojos.

Le sonreír tratando de ocultar mi confusión. —Esta bien. —Le susurré.

Se agacho y me besó en la frente. —Vuelvo enseguida. Necesito conseguir una enfermera. Han estado esperando que despiertes.

Se dirigió a la puerta y miré al alma parada en la esquina con la guitarra en la mano. Me pareció extraño verlo sosteniendo una guitarra ¿La gente veía una guitarra flotando en el aire? Mamá no pareció darse cuenta, pero no había mirado a otro lugar más que a mí.

—El cinturón de seguridad. —Le susurré a través de mis labios secos. Había estado usando el cinturón. Siempre lo hacía. Él incluso había dicho que fue una buena cosa que lo llevara puesto. ¿Por qué mi madre creía que no lo había y que no hacerlo me había salvado la vida? Dio un paso hacia adelante, mirándome de cerca. La expresión en su rostro decía que no sabia como responderme. Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y él se retiró de nuevo a la esquina. Una enfermera entro bulliciosamente con mi madre detrás.

La respuesta a mi pregunta tendría que esperar.

* * *

El alma se fue antes de que la enfermera terminara conmigo y no había regresado. La siguiente vez que me desperté, rápidamente registré alrededor de la habitación, con la esperanza de que él hubiera regresado, pero mi padre y trabajaba en su portátil desde un rincón. Me miró y sonrió.

—¡Buenos días! —El temor que había visto en sus ojos la noche anterior se había ido… ahora que me había despertado y la enfermera se había ido… ahora que me había despertado y la enfermera se había asegurado de que me recuperaría bien, parecía menos tensa y más como mi madre de nuevo.

Sonreí. ―Buenos Días―Mii garganta se sentía un poco mejor gracias a todos los cubos de hielo que había comido. Me estiré por mi vaso de agua y mamá se levantó rápidamente.

―No te muevas, tu costilla rota va a requerir que estés quieta por un tiempo. ―Puso la pajilla en mis labios y tomé pequeños sorbos de agua fría. Se sintió maravillosa en mi garganta―. Ino ha llamado esta mañana y le dije que despertaste ayer por la noche. Esta en camino con Sasori. ―Mamá hizo una pausa y miró a la puerta―. Y Naruto ha estado esperando en la sala de espera toda la noche. Incluso durmió allí. Fui y le hice saber que habías despertado y le dije que se fuera a casa porque no podías recibir visitas, pero se quedó. Las enfermeras se sintieron mal por él y le dieron una almohada y mantas. ―Se calló, como si no estuviera segura exactamente de por qué había querido permanecer en una sala de espera toda la noche. Los recuerdos de su falta a nuestra sesión de estudio, debido a Hinata resurgieron.

Ya no me sentía triste o decepcionada. Las lágrimas que había derramado por él habían salido inútiles.

Mamá se mordió el labio inferior. ―Me dijo que él fue la razón por la que saliste molesta de la escuela. No te he preguntando por qué no estabas en la escuela o que pasó, porque no quería molestarte. ―Dejó de hablar y me estudió, esperando que dijera algo. ¿Qué podía ser? Realmente no quería ver a Naruto. Casi me había matado a mi misma actuando como una chica tonta con un enamoramiento.

― ¿Él ha estado aquí toda la noche? ―Le pregunté, queriendo asegurarme de que le entendí correctamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ―Ha estado aquí desde que se enteró de tu accidente. Vino con Ino y Sasori, pero no quiso irse con ellos.

―Bueno, um, si quiere entrar, entonces está bien.

Mamá parecía aliviada. Supongo que estaba preocupada de que pudiera decirle al pobre chico, que había esperado toda la noche en una incomoda sala de espera, que no quería verlo. Corrió hacia la puerta y oí a Ino susurrar algo mientras pasaban. No hay duda de que hablaban sobre si Naruto me viera. Ino entró y puso las manos en las caderas y me dio una gran sonrisa alegre.

―Mírate, completamente despierta y hermosa. ―dijo, acercándose a mí y sentándose en la silla junto a la cama. Agarró mi mano y vi el brillo en sus ojos mientras luchaba con las lágrimas. Apreté su mano y su valentía se quebró. Dejo escapar un sollozo, mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Miré a Sasori, quien detrás de ella me observaba. Se encogió de hombros y me dio lo que podía decir que era una sonrisa forzada.

Ino se atragantó con un sollozo.

―Lo siento. Dije que no iba a llorar. Realmente había trabajado para estar brillante y alegre, pero sigo recordando tu coche y escuchando las palabras "Fue trasladada de urgencia al hospital inconsciente" una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ―Se limpio la cara mojada y sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. ―Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien. Ayer fue el peor día de mi vida. ―Llevo nuestras manos unidas hacia su boca y las besó.

―Lo sé. ―dije simplemente. Porque lo hacía. Si hubiera sido ella, en esta cama, en vez de mí, hubiera estado horrorizada.

―Irónico ¿No es así? El día que decides romper tus reglas, faltar a la escuela y no usar el cinturón de seguridad, lo cual es extraño ya que eres una nazi del cinturón de seguridad, todo explota en tu cara.

―Te dan ganas de seguir caminando recto y estrecho, ¿No? ―Preguntó Sasori con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonreí porque reírme me haría daño y Ino rodó los ojos, pero una sonrisa tiró de la esquina de su boca. ―Si, supongo que sí. ―Quería aclarar el hecho de que había estado usando mi cinturón de seguridad, pero no podía explicar algo que no entendía, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada. Llamaron a la puerta y Ino me miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Bajó la voz hasta un susurro. ―No se ha ido desde que llegó aquí con nosotros ayer. Incluso se perdió la práctica del fútbol.

Vi como Naruto caminaba dentro de la habitación. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se detuvo un momento antes de adentrarse más en la habitación. No estuve segura exactamente de qué decirle o qué, posiblemente, podría decirme él a mí. Era un chico que tutelé y que había dormido en la sala de espera toda la noche, porque había actuado ridículamente, debido a que él echó a perder nuestra sesión de estudio. Era evidente que se sentía nervioso y sabia que la presencia de Sasori y de Ino no ayudaba precisamente. No tenía intención de decirles a todos que mi accidente fue su culpa. No creía eso. Sabía que yo había causado esto. Dejarlo fuera del gancho sería bastante fácil.

Sin embargo, con mis dos mejores amigos en la habitación seria incómodo. No quería que me dejaran, porque tenerlos aquí se sentía como una manta de seguridad. Miré a Naruto y pude ver en sus ojos que quería hablar conmigo sin público, pero no les pediría que se fueran. El pensamiento de él durmiendo en la sala de espera, toda la noche, porque se sentía culpable, parecía injusto. Necesitaba aliviar su conciencia para que pudiera ir a casa.

Me volví a Ino y Sasori. ― ¿Podrían darnos un minuto?

Ino fulmino con la mirada a Naruto y asintió con la cabeza. Vi como se paso de pie. Mirar a Naruto no era algo nuevo para Ino, pero fulminarnos con la mirada, sí. Después de haber rectificado la situación con Naruto tendría que aclarar las cosas con mis amigos también.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, le dirigí mi atención.

―Ayer, yo…Dios. ―Se pasó las manos por su cabello rubio y desordenado y cerró los ojos―. Estas aquí por mí. Sé que te fuiste porque te sentías molesta. Lo pude ver en tus ojos, pero no sabia como hacer para que hablaras conmigo. ―Se detuvo nuevo y me miró―. No puedo expresarte cuanto lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza. ―Esto no fue tu culpa. Tomé una decisión estúpida.

―No, fue mi culpa. Pude ver lágrimas en tus ojos, Sakura, y eso me mataba, pero no pude encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Quise explicarme, pero no hice un buen trabajo.

No podía dejar que asumiera la culpa de mi estupidez. ―Deja de culparte. Debo admitir que he actuado estúpidamente porque no apareciste o llamaste. Dejé que el hecho de que estuvieras con Hinata me molestara y eso fue una tontería. No sé por qué dejé que me molestara así. Llorar por un tipo no es algo que hago. El hecho de luchar por contener las lágrimas me confundió y me fui.

Extendió la mano y tocó suavemente una de las dos docenas de rosas de color rosa que se encontraban en la mesa junto a la ventana. ―Te fuiste porque te lastimé. Eso hace que esto sea mi culpa. ―Respondió con sencillez. No quería que se golpeara a sí mismo por esto. Tenía que recuperarse y volver a casa.

―Naruto, soy tu tutora. Ni siquiera somos amigos. Puedes perder una sesión y olvidarte de llamarme y yo no debería dejar que eso me duela. He leído más en nuestra relación de lo que debí. Nunca has insinuado que éramos más que compañeros de estudio. No hablamos en la escuela, no nos vemos uno a otro, excepto en mi casa cuando estamos trabajando. Esto fue mi culpa. Deja de culparte y vuelve a casa. ―dije esto último con suavidad en mi voz, para que no sonara grosero. Frunció el ceño y se acercó al lado de mi cama.

― ¿Crees que sólo te veo como mi tutora? ―Preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza sin saber su significado. Él me dio una sonrisa triste. ―Eso sería mi culpa también. Nunca he tenido un problema en dejar saber a una chica que me interesa…. Hasta ahora. ―No estoy segura de lo que quería decir, así que permanecí en silencio. Se sentó en la silla que Ino dejó vacante hacía unos momentos.

―Sabía que no te gustaba cuando estuviste de acuerdo en ser mi tutora. No hacia falta que lo aclararas ese día, en el pasillo, cuando dijiste que me habías rechazado porque no te caía bien. Siempre he sabido que no lo hacía, pero quería que fueras mi tutora. Quería que seas la única que conoce mi secreto. Nunca esperé que la chica que me miraba con desprecio fuera tan divertida. Llegó como una sorpresa descubrir que la chica que había estado observando desde nuestro primer año en la escuela secundaria resulto ser tan bella por dentro como lo era en el exterior. Me sorprendiste y no tomó mucho tiempo para que me enganchara. ―Una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios―. Sin embargo, en la escuela todavía parecías tan intocable como siempre, así que mantuve mi distancia. Traté de hablar contigo e incluso tuve el valor para invitarte a salir, pero tu falta de interés me asustó. No quería hacer que nuestras noches juntos fueran incomodas, así que no pedí nada más. Miré al futuro y esperaba nuestras sesiones durante todo el día. No podía estropear eso.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que tenia cerradas en un puño en su regazo.

―Entonces, Hinata llamó y empezó a llorar, diciendo que necesitaba hablar con alguien y yo era la única persona de confianza. Le dije que tenia que estar en un lugar, pero ella gritó más fuerte y me rogó. Estuve de acuerdo en pasar por su casa. Está lidiando con algunas cosas en su vida personal que yo ya sabía y necesitaba que alguien le escuche. Cuando me di cuenta de que no iba ser capaz de dejarla, quise llamar, pero no podía hacerlo delante de ella y explicarte. Por lo tanto, no lo hice. Simplemente iba a hacerle frente a la mala noticia. No tenia ni idea de que incluso te importaría. ―Me miró con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. ―Me equivoque y nunca he estado enojado conmigo mismo. ―Se puso de pie, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, con una mirada de derrota en su rostro.

Sonreí. ―Por favor no te enfades contigo mismo. No te culpo por nada. ―Quería decir algo más, pero no pude. Me miró un momento antes de asentir.

― ¿Existe la posibilidad de que no haya arruinado completamente todo entre nosotros? ―Preguntó

― ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa haber arruinado? Todavía soy tu tutora, si eso es a lo que te refieres.

Se río en voz baja y suavemente me tomó de la mano. ―Estoy muy agradecido de que sigas siendo mi tutora, pero eso no es a lo que me refiero. Tenia miedo antes, de arruinar las cosas, pero no creo que pueda arruinar nada más de lo que ya lo he hecho. ―Volvió a sentarse en la silla a mi lado y me miró con esos ojos azules de bebé, enmarcados en pestañas tan gruesas, que hacía que sea difícil no suspirar―. No quiero que solo seas mi tutora. Quiero que seas la chica que busco en los pasillos todas las mañanas y a quien le guardo un asiento en la cafetería. Quiero que seas la que me hace levantar el teléfono para llamarte, solo para hacerme sonreír. ―Sus ojos me miraban. Naruto Uzumaki parecía realmente nervioso.

Él esperaba que dijera algo. Pude ver la pregunta en sus ojos. Naruto quería llevar esto a un nivel que yo había pensado que quería antes, así que ¿Por qué era tan difícil de aceptar ahora? El miedo parpadeó en sus ojos y me las arreglé para asentir con la cabeza. Había accedido a dejar que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, pero de alguna manera, en el fondo, algo no se sentía bien.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Me quedé en el hospital durante una semana entera. Cada noche, me dormía al suave rasgueo de una guitarra. Cuando me despertaba en mitad de la noche, nunca era una habitación de hospital vacía, si la oscura y misteriosa alma se había quedado. Él se sentaba en las sombras y tocaba una canción que decidí que me pertenecía.

Cada día, Naruto venia inmediatamente después de su práctica de fútbol con la comida que le había pedido de contrabando dentro de su chaqueta de cuero. Trabajamos en su tarea, y luego veíamos televisión y comíamos lo que había traído. Estar con Naruto me hacía sonreír. Amaba cada momento que pasábamos juntos. Sin embargo, en la noche cuando el alma se sentaba en mi habitación y tocaba para mí, la música parecía llenar los lugares solitarios. Tenía una necesidad por el alma que no entendía. Mi deseo por él me asustaba y me fascinaba. Mi última noche en el hospital su voz se unió al rasgueo de la guitarra. Le puso letra a mi canción.

_La vida que recorro uniendo las manos _

_me hace tomar cosas que no entiendo._

_Camino este oscuro mundo desconocido _

_que tienen por verdadero, olvidando el que conocí una vez,_

_hasta ti._

_La vida que recorro eternamente era todo lo que sabia_

_Nada más me retenía aquí en esta tierra,_

_hasta ti._

_Siento el dolor de cada corazón que tomo_

_Siento el deseo de remplazar todo lo que he llegado a odiar._

_La oscuridad me abraza, pero la luz aún dibuja _

_mi alma vacía._

_El vacío en el solía usar el dolor, para llenar el agujero _

_ya no me controla, ya no me llama._

_Gracias a ti._

A medida que mis parpados caían, y el sueño se apoderaba de mí, mi corazón sufría por el dolor de sus palabras. Eran palabras que sabía que significaban más para él, que lo que yo comprendía. La canción con la que había llenado mis noches, era mucho más profunda que todo lo que había conocido.

Ino corrió hacia mí en el momento en que Naruto abrió la puerta delantera de la escuela y la mantuvo mientras yo caminaba al interior. La emoción en su rostro hizo que sus ojos marrones brillaran. Sonreí, esperando que me explicara la causa de su alegre comportamiento una mañana de lunes. Mi vuelta a la escuela no causaría esta respuesta.

Se detuvo y miro a Naruto. Él se aclaró la garganta.

―Um, te veré en unos minutos. ―Se excusó con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia mi casillero para llevar mis libros.

―Está bien, se ha ido. Ahora, dime qué te tiene de tan buen espíritu esta mañana.

Entrelazo su brazo con el mío y se acercó a mi oído.

―Sasuke Uchiha está aquí. Como, en nuestra escuela. Como, inscrito en nuestra escuela. ¿Puedes creerlo? Quiero decir, sé que él fue a una escuela de secundaria en Mobile, Alabama, hasta el año pasado cuando su banda consiguió un hit y comenzó a tocar en todos los Estados Unidos en lugar de sólo el suroeste. ¡GAH! ¡Puedes creer que está aquí! ¿En nuestra escuela? Supongo que, si tenía que volver a la escuela secundaria, nuestro pequeño y pintoresco pueblo costero es preferible a algún lugar de Alabama. Pero, aun así, no puedo creer esto.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la emoción de Ino, incluso aunque no tenía idea de quien era Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca había oído hablar de él o de su banda antes. Seguí la vertiginosa expresión de Ino, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con el alma. Anoche había combatido el sueño para ver si aparecía en mi dormitorio y me cantaba para dormir. No había venido. Verlo ahora me hizo querer dar un suspiro de alivio.

La idea de que podía no volver a verlo otra vez, me había asustado. Le sonreí sabiendo que debía actuar como si el no estuviera allí pero no podía. En algún lugar del camino había llegado a confiar en su presencia. Sus ojos negros estaban satisfechos y menos encantadores de lo que recordaba. Quería caminar hacia él y decir algo, pero no podía en esta sala llena de gente. Él asintió con la cabeza como respondiendo a una pregunta, pero sus ojos no dejaron los míos. Una sonrisa tensa se formó en su rostro, sustituyendo la sonrisa de satisfacción que yo había reducido. Entonces como a cámara lenta, dirigió su atención a la chica rubia, a su lado, riéndose y sosteniendo una revista y un bolígrafo para que él lo tomara.

Observé, como perdida en un extraño sueño, como él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza al oír las palabras de la chica. El firmo la revista que ella empujo con las manos y se la devolvió. Oí a Ino diciendo algo a mi lado, pero sonaba como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Algo no iba bien. Di un paso hacia él, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Me sonrió con su sexy sonrisa torcida que producía un perfecto hoyuelo. De repente, su sonrisa parecía disculpa mientras una vez más, se volvía hacia mí y tomaba algo de las manos de otra chica y firmaba en ello. Me quedé inmóvil, tratando de procesar lo que mis ojos veían.

―Está bien, Sakura, vas a tener que salir de esto. Naruto está viniendo y si nota que estas mirando a Sasuke Uchiha como si quisieras devorarlo, va a ser un problema.

Quité los ojos del alma y contemplé a mi amiga. ― ¿Qué? ―Me las arreglé para preguntar a través de las preguntas pululando en mi cabeza.

Ino sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ―Por Dios chica, estas peor que yo. Por lo menos yo no me di un golpe cuando lo vi en la oficina más temprano. Por supuesto, él no parecía realmente preocupado por tu reacción. Lo que es una buena cosa, teniendo en cuenta que puedes parecer un poco acosadora.

Negué con la cabeza sin comprender. ― ¿Qué? ―pregunté de nuevo.

―Descubrí la gran noticia. ― dijo Naruto, detras de mi, y yo ya sabía que tenía que voltearme para mirarlo, pero justo ahora, no podía. Todo el mundo podía ver el alma. Nada tenía sentido. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo y después los abrí para notar que Ino me miraba, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

― ¿Lo ves a él? ―Pregunté en un susurro. Su mirada parpadeo con cautela detrás de mí, donde sabía que Naruto estaba de pie, y luego se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba el alma.

Una vez que sus ojos volvieron a los míos, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

―Um, sí, pero ¿De qué "_él" _estamos hablando? ―Preguntó en un susurro. Miré rápidamente hacia el lugar donde el alma todavía hablaba a los estudiantes y firmando cosas. Ino se acercó a mi oído―. Eso es Sasuke Uchiha, todo el mundo lo ve ¿Tomaste algunos medicamentos para el dolor importantes esta mañana? Porque estas actuando de manera extraña.

Sasuke Uchiha. El alma, mi alma ¿Era "Sasuke Uchiha" el rockero? Una mano se posó en mi hombro y me volví poco a poco para enfrentar a Naruto. Su preocupado ceño fruncido era idéntico al de Ino. Negué con la cabeza para despejarme y forcé una sonrisa.

―Mamá me hizo tomar algunas de mis pastillas esta mañana y creo que están jugando con mi cabeza. ―Mentí, aferrándome a la excusa que Ino me había dado. Naruto sonrió y deslizo su brazo protector alrededor de mis hombros.

―Ah, bueno, yo cuidare de ti. Vamos, vamos a tu primera clase. Ya tengo tus libros. ―Camine a lado de Naruto, aliviada, pero aún decepcionada de no estar caminando al lado del alma. Me quedé esperando para ver si despertaba de esa sensación de sueño extraño y escuchaba el alma tocando suavemente en mi habitación.

Llegué a Literatura Inglesa antes de darme cuenta de que Naruto había estado guiándome a la misma. Él me dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

―Si me necesitas, mándame un mensaje de texto y estaré aquí en un segundo. ¿De acuerdo? ―Asentí con la cabeza y me dio un beso rápido antes de volverse y me dejó en la puerta de mi salón de clases. Entré, luchando contra la necesidad de volver atrás y ver la multitud de personas alrededor del alma, a quien llamaban Sasuke Uchiha. Me senté en el primer pupitre al volver en mí y empecé abrir mi libro, cuando un cálido cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sobresaltada, mire hacia arriba. Sasuke se dirigía a mí. Me atreví a echar un vistazo sobre los otros chicos de la clase. Todos los ojos se posaban en él. Las chicas reían y susurraban. Esto tenía que ser un tipo de sueño de locos. Él se sentó detrás de mí y luche contra el impulso de temblar por la cálida sensación de su cercanía parecía estar causándome. Esto no había ocurrido antes.

―No creo que nos hayamos conocido. Soy Sasuke Uchiha. ―Su familiar y suave acento no sonaba como si estuviera soñando.

Me giré para mirarlo. Si hubiera tomado calmantes esta mañana estaría convencida de que estaba colocada. No había excusa para esta alucinación.

―No entiendo. ―dije simplemente.

Una sonrisa de disculpa tiró de sus carnosos labios. ¿Eran sus labios más llenos ahora que eran de carne y hueso?

―Lo sé, y lo siento.

¿Sería mucho pedirle que me lo detallara? Si esto era real, entonces sería muy bueno si pudiera explicarme cómo, de repente, él podía ser visto por el resto del mundo vivo. Mejor aún ¿Por qué todos creían que es una estrella de rock? No dijo nada, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

Alguien paso y le pidió un autógrafo y él negó con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Todo el mundo en la sala parecía estar observándonos. Hablando con él, aquí, no me daría ninguna respuesta. Aparté mis ojos de su cálida mirada y me di vuelta en mi asiento. Si no me despertaba pronto, entonces me preocuparía sobre una mejor explicación que "_lo siento"_.

―Calma, calma. ―La voz del señor Kakashi aplazó el murmullo excitado y las risas ocasionales―. Es muy emocionante, me doy cuenta, tener un... ―El Sr. Kakashi agitó una mano en dirección a Sasuke― joven entre nosotros, cuyo talento a muchos de ustedes les gusta. Sin embargo, este momento es para aprender de la belleza que la Literatura Inglesa tiene para nosotros. Podemos soñar y desmayarnos por el Sr. Uchiha durante nuestra hora de comer.

―Ahora, vamos a seguir adelante con nuestro estudio de Shakespeare. Nos hemos referido a él brevemente este año ya que este no era su primer contacto con Shakespeare y creo que es importante centrarse en algunos famosos dramaturgos. El dramaturgo griego Esquilo, fue muy influyente en sus obras. De hecho, varias fuentes antiguas le atribuyen entre setenta y noventa obras. Creo que el viernes les pedí a todos que leyeran el capítulo en su libro sobre Esquilo y puesto que era fin de semana ¿Puede alguien aquí decirme algo que aprendiera de su lectura? ―El Sr. Kakashi juntó las manos sobre el pecho, para descansarlas sobre su vientre redondo. La sala permaneció en silencio. Preferí pasar mi fin de semana tratando de ponerme al día con toda mi perdida escolar y la lectura de Esquilo no había muy importante. Además, concentrarse en este momento sería difícil.

―Solo seis de sus tragedias se han conservado intactas: Los Persas, Siete contra Thebes, Los Suplicantes, y la trilogía conocida como La Orestiada, que consta de tres tragedias: Agamenón, Las Coéforas y El Euménides. ―La voz de Sasuke llegó a lo largo de la habitación y el Sr. Kakashi miró hacia él sorprendido.

―Siete, Sr. Kakashi. Se te olvidó Prometeo Encadenado.

―La autoría de Prometeo Encadenado se disputa. Se cree que es la obra de un autor posterior. ―Celebró la voz de Sasuke en tono de aburrimiento.

El Sr. Kakashi enderezó su corto y ancho cuerpo y se quedó mirando abajo, hacia Sasuke, con una suave sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. ―Porque, si, lo es, pero esa información no está dentro de su libro de texto.

Escuché una risa silenciosa detrás de mi y miré por encima de mi hombro para ver los ojos de Sasuke en los míos. ¿Había leído mi mente? ¿Tenía super poderes? Me alejé de él y cerré los ojos, tratando de conseguir que las preguntas alojadas en mi cabeza sobre lo que Sasuke Uchiha hacía, se apartaran el tiempo suficiente para prestar atención en clase.

―Muy bien, muy bien, de verdad. Ahora, como se indica en su plan de estudios para el año, todos habrán comprado copias de La Orestíada: Agamenón, Las Coéforas, El Euménides. Vamos a comenzar nuestro estudio de Esquilo con la lectura de su obra, Agamenón ¿Quién trajo su libro a clase como solicite el viernes? ―Baje la mirada, a mi libro de texto y un cuaderno. Naruto no había conseguido la edición de bolsillo de mi casillero―Ah, y nuestro nuevo estudiante me sorprende cada vez más. ―Levanté la vista para ver al Sr. Kakashi asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el escritorio de Sasuke―. ¿Ese es el libro en su escritorio o no Sr. Uchiha?

―Si señor. ―Respondió Sasuke y me estremecí involuntariamente. Me pareció oír otra suave risa que venía detrás de mí―. Bueno, entonces ¿Podría empezar a leer por mí? Ya que parece que el resto de los estudiantes en esta sala, que de hecho estuvieron aquí el viernes, parece que sufren pérdidas de memoria.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer. ―_Queridos Dioses, me he librado de todo el dolor, el largo que veo mantener, todo un año despierto… apoyado en mis brazos, en cuclillas en el techo de Atreo como un perro. Conozco las estrellas por memorias, los ejércitos de la noche, y hay en la delantera los que nos traen nieve o los cultivos de verano, nos traen todo lo que tenemos_―_nuestros grandes reyes del cielo, los conozco cuando se levantan y cuando caen…y ahora veo la luz, la señal del fuego saliendo de Troya, gritando Troy es tomado. Por lo tanto, ella ordena, llena de grandes esperanzas._

La clase pasó muy rápido con la hipnótica voz de Sasuke al mando de la sala. El ring de la campana me hizo saltar. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de salir del trance en el que su lectura me metió. Me puse de pie y cogí mis libros, sabiendo que Naruto estaría en la puerta, esperándome, listo para coger los libros para mi próxima clase. Me tomó un esfuerzo supremo no mirar atrás a Sasuke.

El sonido de las chicas risueñas y los fans aduladores me permitió llegar a Naruto sin descomponerme y volverle a echarle un vistazo.

― ¿Una clase divertida? ―Naruto enarcó las cejas y asintió con la cabeza hacia donde sabia que Sasuke se rodeaba de admiradoras femeninas.

Me encogí de hombros. ―En realidad no. Tragedias Griegas, ya sabes, lo de costumbre. ―Naruto me disparó una de sus sonrisas fáciles antes de llegar a mis libros.

―Me alegro de haber hecho mi movimiento antes de que Sasuke Uchiha se presentara. ―dijo, con una voz en broma, que sonaba forzada.

No miré hacia él. ― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― ¿Acaso notó el rubor en mis mejillas cuando dijo el nombre de Sasuke? Dios, esperaba que no.

―El tipo parece que no puede apartar los ojos de ti. No es que lo pueda culpar. ―Me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me atrajo como si necesitara aferrarse a mí. Al instante la culpa me inundó. La forma en que me estremecía y me fundía cuando estoy cerca de Sasuke, no era justo para Naruto. Un tirón extraño detrás de mí, convirtió todo alrededor y me hizo agarrarme al brazo de Naruto en busca de apoyo. Tal vez esto era un sueño después de todo. Era casi como si algún dominio de hierro estuviera tratando de obligarme a detenerme y dar marcha atrás.

― ¿Estas bien? ―La voz de Naruto tenia preocupación. Sabía que él pensaba que había perdido mi mente. Nada acerca de la manera en que actuaba era cuerdo.

Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente. ―Estoy bien. ―Incapaz de luchar contra el tirón invisible, miré hacia atrás y mis ojos inmediatamente encontraron a Sasuke, rodeado de chicas, pero sus ojos miraban directamente sobre mí. Incluso desde esta distancia, podía sentir el calor de su intensa mirada.

―Él parece ser un tema caliente. ―Murmuró Naruto, mientras su mirada seguía la mía. Sacudí la cabeza de vuelta, furiosa conmigo misma por ceder y buscarle. La preocupación es la voz de Naruto lo decía todo. Necesitaba controlarme.

―Realmente no hago todo lo de la cosa de rockero. Sinceramente, siquiera tengo una pista de lo que canta o la banda en la que está.

Naruto besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. ―Me gustaría que la estrella de rock hubiera escuchado eso. ―Pareció relajarse a mi lado.

―_Eso no es cierto, Sakura. Tú disfrutas de tu pequeño concierto privado cada noche mientras duermes._

Me quedé inmóvil sujetando el brazo de Naruto más fuerte. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Acababa Sasuke de hablar en mi cabeza? ¡Dios, esto tenia que ser un sueño! Se volvía más loco por momentos. Me desprendí del brazo de Naruto y me pellizqué tan duro como fue posible.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Preguntó, con una mirada de confusión en su rostro. Mi cara se puso caliente. En cuestión de minutos estaría de color rojo brillante. No estoy segura si era por el hecho de que Sasuke acababa, de alguna manera, de hablarme en el oído, aunque estuviera al otro lado del pasillo, o por el hecho de que me pellizcaba en el pasillo como una loca.

―_Relax, Sakura, nadie me escucha aparte de ti. Quita el encantador sonrojo de tu rostro. Tu amigo, quien parece pensar que le perteneces, va a pensar que estas loca._

Me di la vuelta, esta vez necesitando ver donde estaba. Era la voz de Sasuke la que había oído. Tan claramente como si estuviera de pie a mi lado, inclinándose hacia mi oído. Sasuke no se encontraba justo a mi lado. Seguía donde yo recordaba: de pie en el extremo opuesto del pasillo, escuchando a una chica pelirroja, estudiante de primer año, que parecía estar en la nube por la atención de la estrella de rock. Su mirada dejó la de ella y se encontró con la mía. Me guiño el ojo y me dio su sonrisa maliciosa antes de mirar atrás a la muchacha a su lado. Me tragué el miedo corriendo a través de mi y me alejé de él. ¿Me hubiera realmente hablado desde el otro lado del pasillo sin que nadie lo hubiera escuchado?

― ¿Estas bien, Sakura? ―La voz de Naruto rompió mi momento de pánico y me las arreglé para forzar una sonrisa y un guiño.

―Si, pensé que me había olvidado de algo, pero no lo hice.

Naruto se rió entre dientes. ― ¿El medicamento sigue jugando contigo? ―Preguntó con una voz que ayudó a traerme de vuelta a la normalidad.

Él era normal. Él era real. ―Um, sí, creo que sí. ―Si tan sólo hubiera tomado medicamento para el dolor esta mañana, tal y como seguía diciendo, entonces podría culpar de todo esto a los productos químicos. Pero sabia la verdad. No había tomado nada. Me estoy volviendo loca por mi cuenta.

* * *

―Hablé con Naruto durante el discurso y le sugerí que nosotros cuatro fuéramos a ver una película esta noche para celebrar tu regreso a la escuela. ―dijo Ino desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cafetería. Había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que se había sentado frente a mí.

Miré hacia arriba. ―Eso suena como una gran idea.

Ino frunció el ceño, inclino la cabeza y se acercó más a mí. ― ¿Estas bien?

Forcé una sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza. Convencer a mi mejor amiga de que no me volvía loca internamente, iba a ser difícil. Como era de esperar, levanto las cejas y me dio el "no te creo" con los ojos mientras se echaba hacia atrás. Por suerte, Sasori eligió ese momento para unirse a nosotras, por lo que ella no tenia la oportunidad de probarme más.

―Esta noche después de la practica de fútbol de Naruto, todos vamos a ir al cine para celebrar la recuperación de Sakura.

Sasori me miró con cara de preocupado. ― ¿Estas para eso?

Asentí con la cabeza. ―Claro, me siento mucho mejor. Tengo que salir y hacer algo normal.

La sonrisa de Ino regresó. ―Entonces, esta arreglado. Ahora, todo lo que queda es decidir qué película vamos a ver. ―Los ojos de Ino se quedaron mirando algo por encima de mi cabeza―. Uf no me extraña. ―dijo en tono de disgusto.

Eche un vistazo hacia atrás para ver lo que ella encontraba tan irritante. Hinata entró con el brazo metido dentro del codo de Sasuke, sonriendo tímidamente hacia él, mientras que hablaba con ella. Era evidente que disfrutaba de su atención. No seria el primer hombre en ser victima de sus atenciones. Hinata hacia un completo paquete de perfección, si dejabas aparte su personalidad. Volví la cabeza hacia atrás, esperanzada de poder cubrir las emociones agitadas en mi estómago. La visión de ella, del brazo de él, me puso un poco enferma.

―Seria Hinata la que consiguiera la estrella de rock―dijo Ino en un tono de disgusto, antes de tomar un bocado de su ensalada.

―Espero que no sean celos lo que estoy escuchando en tu voz. Teniendo en cuenta que seria un golpe a mi ego. ―dijo Sasori en broma y Ino lo fulmino con la mirada.

―Por supuesto que no. Ojalá Sasuke Uchiha no haya decidido dar su atención, a esa perra asquerosa. Hay un montón de otras chicas hermosas en esta escuela que serían mucho mejores opciones.

Sasori se río entre dientes. ― ¿Cómo quién?

Ino se encogió de hombros. ―No lo sé. Simplemente alguien que no sea Hinata. ―Sasori se rió en voz alta y meneo la cabeza.

― ¿Qué me perdí? ―Preguntó Naruto, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

―Nada, ―Le respondí un poco demasiado rápido. Sasori asintió con la cabeza hacia donde Sasuke Y Hinata se sentaban en una sola mesa―, parece que Ino cree que cualquiera sería una mejor opción para la estrella de rock, que Hinata.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. ―Es probable que tenga razón. Sin embargo, mientras no se detenga a comer con los ojos a mi chica, no me importa a quien le da su atención.

Ino alzó las cejas en sorpresa hacia mí. ― ¿En serio ha estado comiéndote con los ojos?

Rodé mis ojos. ―No. ―Mi rápida respuesta ni siquiera sonó creíble para mis propios oídos.

―Si, lo ha hecho. ―dijo Naruto, alcanzando mi mano debajo de la mesa. Me dio un apretón suave, como para tranquilizarme. Suspiré y me relajé. No tenia sentido discutir con él. Sabia que Sasuke me observaba con más frecuencia que cualquier otra persona. No me había dado cuenta de la forma posesiva en que me sentía hacia él, hasta que había visto a Hinata conseguir su atención. Podía ir a cantar a Hinata para dormir con su guitarra y su música de belleza inquietante. Oí una baja risa y me volví para mirar a ambos, Naruto y Sasori, cuyas bocas estaban llenas de comida. Me quedé inmóvil y miré hacia atrás, a la mesa donde Sasuke parecía tener una conservación privada con Hinata. Sus ojos dejaron los de ella y me dio una mirada divertida antes de volver a la perfecta peli azul oscuro a su lado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

—Tengo entendido que éste es tu primer juego de fútbol. —dijo mi madre, sonriendo desde el lavado de la cocina, donde se encontraba de pie, escurriendo fideos en forma de lazos.

Me encogí de hombros.** —**Supongo.

Alzó la mirada para verme.** —**¿Y saldrás con el mariscal cuando termine?** —**Comencé a responderle, cuando un alma entró a la cocina por las puertas cerradas que dan al patio. Me puse rígida. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que un alma había vagado por nuestra casa. El alma perecía joven. Su cabello colgaba por su espalda en largas ondas rubias. Parecía que flotara alrededor de su cintura. Comencé a hacer lo acostumbrado y actué como si no la hubiera visto, pero se detuvo directamente frente a mí y empezó a estudiarme detenidamente. Sus ojos parecían translucidos y sus pestañas eran increíblemente largas, pero tan rubias que parecían casi indetectables. Su cabeza se inclinó a un lado mientras se acercaba a mí, como si yo fuera algún tipo de experimento científico que le llamaba la atención.

― ¿Cariño? ―La voz de mamá me despertó de mi trance. Quité mi mirada del alma, lo cual era un poco difícil ya que se encontraba tan cerca de mí que podía estirar la mano y tocarla.

―Um, si, lo siento. ―Mamá ya no parecía divertida.

Me frunció el ceño, con el colador de fideos en las manos ya olvidado.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? Tal vez deberías quedarte en casa y descansar. Toda una semana de clases debió haber sido difícil después de todo lo que has pasado. ―Me forcé a mi misma a no temblar cuando una fría mano tocó mi cabello.

―Es lindo. ―El musical sonido de la voz del alma me sorprendió. Salté lejos de ella.

― ¿Sakura? ―Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para calmarme, y forcé una sonrisa que esperaba que fuera normal.

―Estoy bien, solo un poco nerviosa. Necesito terminar de arreglarme antes de que Ino y Sasori lleguen.

Mamá asintió y su sonrisa regresó. ―De acuerdo, entonces. Supongo que los nervios son entendibles cuando uno va a tener una cita con un chico tan guapo. ―Guiño e intente mantener mi sonrisa falsa antes de girarme y salir de la cocina. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me giré para ver si el alma me había seguido.

― ¿Estás buscándome? ―La musical voz provino detrás de mí. Me volteé sorprendida y dejé salir un audible aullido.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Pregunté, confundida. ¿Por qué las almas habían comenzado a hablarme? Dejó salir una risita que sonó similar al repique de las campanas.

―Ya está fijado. ―dijo simplemente y caminó más cerca de mí. Tendí ambas manos al frente como si eso evitaría que se acercara.

―No te acerques más. ―dije, dándome cuenta que, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía completamente aterrorizada de un alma.

Frunció el ceño. ―No eres muy amigable.

Deje escapar una pequeña risa. -― ¿Qué? ¿No soy amigable con una fantasma que flota en mi casa y comienza a tocarme? Bueno, disculpa mi mala educación, pero esto es un poco perturbador.

Su ceño parecía tomar una expresión compresiva. ―Ah sí. Bueno, supongo que solo asumí que ya estas acostumbrada a nosotros.

Así que sabía que podía ver almas. ― ¿Quién eres? ―Pregunté de nuevo, deseando que mi voz sonara firme en vez de, sin lugar a dudas, temblorosa. No respondió, pero volvió a estudiarme detenidamente―. Necesito arreglarme para salir antes de que mis amigos lleguen. Si no tienes ningún propósito al estar aquí, entonces. ¿Podrías encontrar otra casa por la que vagar?

Su risa cantarina llenó la habitación nuevamente.

―No vago por las casas de las personas. ―Como si yo hubiese dicho la cosa más tonta que alguna vez hubiese escuchado. ―Está fijado. ―dijo de nuevo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Empecé a preguntarle a lo que se refería cuando, una vez más, me quedé sola en mi habitación. Me giré en círculos, esperando verla caminando por allí, pero se había ido.

Necesitando escuchar la normalidad que era escuchar el canto desafinado de mi madre mientras preparaba la cena, fui y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Necesitaba ver a Sasuke. Quería respuestas. Antes de Sasuke, las almas no hablaban conmigo. Me había gustado de esa manera. Me gustaría mantenerlo de esa manera. No me agradaba la idea de que las almas caminaran hacia mí, me tocaran y me hablaran. Podía lidiar con su presencia, pero prefería ignorarlas y, en respuesta, ser tratada como todos los demás. Di otra rápida vuelta en mi habitación y en silencio cerré la puerta. Caminé al otro lado del cuarto, poniendo distancia entre la puerta y yo. Lo último que necesitaba era que mi mamá escuchase lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

―Sasuke. ―dije en voz alta. Me había hablado desde el otro lado de un pasillo lleno de gente. Me imaginaba que podía escucharme en cualquier lugar. Pero igual no era ninguna experta en las señales de las almas. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de contactar alguna. Esperé, pero nada sucedió. Me giré para revisar detrás de mí. ― ¿Sasuke? ―dije nuevamente, sintiéndome estúpida. La habitación se mantuvo vacía. Con un suspiro de derrota, volví hacia la puerta y la abrí. Necesitaba dejar de jugar con lo sobrenatural y arreglarme.

* * *

― ¡Vaaaaaaamos PIRATAS! ―Ino anima altísimo desde su asiento a mi lado. Íbamos ganando por dos touchdowns y la multitud comenzó a celebrar locamente. Al juego solo le faltaban cuatro minutos para terminar y no había visto a Sasuke por ningún lado. Aparentemente, Hinata no lo había visto tampoco, ya la había estado observando mientras animaba en el campo de fútbol. Seguía buscando entre la multitud por él. Por supuesto, sus razones de querer verlo eran completamente distintas a las mías. Sin mencionar el hecho de que las de ella no eran ni de cerca tan importantes. Con cada ceño en su rostro, supe que no había visto al elusivo Sasuke Uchiha. Necesitaba encontrarlo antes que el juego terminara. Salir con Naruto a celebrar la victoria más tarde sería obstaculizado por las preguntas sin respuestas en mi cabeza.

― ¿Podrías dejar de buscar en la multitud a la estrella de rock y mirar a tu novio? ―Siseó Ino en mi oído. Debía haber salido que me descubriría.

Fruncí el ceño. ―No estoy buscando a la estrella de rock. El fútbol simplemente me aburre.

Ino río y rodó sus ojos. ―Solo tú saldrías con el mariscal ardiente y luego admitirías que te aburre el fútbol.

Me encogí de hombros y luego volví mi atención a la acción que ocurría en el campo. En el momento en que mis ojos se fijaron en Hinata, vi como su rostro se iluminaba mientras veía a alguien abajo en las gradas. No podía verlo desde donde me encontraba, pero sabía que había llegado. Esa sería la única razón por la que Hinata cambiaría su irritada expresión por una de encanto total. Miré hacia Ino y Sasori, quienes se encontraban observando el juego. La expresión de Hinata no era algo a lo que prestaban atención.

Busqué mi bolso. ―Voy a comprar algo de tomar, ¿Quieren algo? ―Pregunté, deseando que dijeran que no. No quería ser apresurada. Necesitaba encontrarme a solas con Sasuke y obtener algunas respuestas.

―No, el juego ya casi termina y vamos al Grill a celebrar. Podemos tomar algo allí.

Deslicé mi bolso sobre mi hombro. ―Tengo sed ahora. Nos vemos en el campo cuando todo eso termine. ―Ino busca a mí alrededor por entre la multitud. No tenía que preguntar para saber que buscaba a Sasuke. Por suerte, él no se había aparecido a la vista.

Ino me miró nuevamente y se encogió de hombros.

―De acuerdo―Me giré y caminé rápidamente antes de que viera a Sasuke o decidiera que quería algo de la tienda.

Sasuke se encontraba de pie mirando el juego en el campo con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviese aburrido. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en el momento en que aparecí por la esquina. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con sus astutos comentarios sobre yo queriendo encontrarlo.

―Necesito hablar contigo a solas, ahora. ―dije susurrando mientras pasaba a su lado y me dirigía hacia el oscuro estacionamiento. No me giré para ver si me seguía. Podía sentir su presencia. Una vez supe que nos encontrábamos fuera de la vista de todos, me giré para mirarlo―. ¿Quién es ella? ―Demandé.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ―Se más específica, por favor.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos contra la distracción que su voz siempre me significaba. Costaba concentrarme, viéndolo a la luz de la luna. ―El alma que vino a mi casa y me tocó y habló conmigo. Me dijo "está fijado" dos veces.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ―Se más específica, por favor.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos contra la distracción que su voz siempre me significaba. Costaba concentrarme, viéndolo a la luz de la luna. ―El alma que vino a mi casa y me tocó y habló conmigo. Me dijo "está fijado" dos veces.

Sasuke se tensó visiblemente y se acercó a mí. ― ¿Qué? ―Preguntó con expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

―Un alma vino a mi casa. Me tocó y hablo conmigo. Las almas nunca me hablaban, antes de que llegaras. Incluso entró a mi habitación. ―Murmuré, con miedo de que alguien pudiese escucharme.

― ¿Dijo "está fijado"? ―Preguntó, con voz tensa. Podía darme cuenta que trataba de controlar su temperamento, simplemente, no sabia por qué se molestó. Asentí, mirándolo de cerca.

Caminó más adentro en la oscuridad y luego subió su mirada enojada al cielo. ―No jodas conmigo. ―dijo en voz alta y fuerte. Retrocedí, sin estar segura de a qué le gritaba. Se quedó de pie con la espalda hacia mí, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire, y esperé, deseando no haberlo traído sola aquí en la oscuridad.

Lentamente se giró. Incluso en la oscuridad, claramente podía ver sus ojos negros.

―Voy a estar vigilado. ―Su voz sonaba aún más intensa que antes. Di un paso atrás, aterrorizada por el creciente brillo en sus ojos, saliendo desde la profundidad de su pecho―. Si se acerca a ti, o cualquier otra… alma se acerca a ti, adviérteles que vas a decirme. ¿Entiendes? ―Me encontraba asustada. No de Sasuke, pero de… algo.

― ¿Quién es ella? ―Pregunté de nuevo.

En su rostro se reflejó una mirada torturada antes de girarse lejos de mí. ―Alguien que ha venido a enmendar algo malo. ―Caminé más cerca de él, necesitando saber más, pero sacudió su cabeza en protesta y luego desapareció. Me quedé en pie, sola en el estacionamiento. Debido a los recientes acontecimientos, no me gustaba estar aquí afuera, sola. Aun sabiendo que Sasuke se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, que vendría si lo llamaba. Las celebraciones se escuchaban desde el campo, señalando que el juego había terminado.

Mis preguntas todavía no tenían respuestas. Caminé rápidamente de vuelta al estadio iluminado, frustrada con Sasuke y su determinación por ser evasivo, incluso cuando él mismo parecía ser la causa de mi vida hecha desastre. El campo lleno de piratas celebraba mientras caminaba por entre las mesas de estudiantes y sus padres. Comencé a buscar a Ino y a Sasori. Una risa familiar llamó mi atención y me giré para ver a Hinata con sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke mientras él bajaba la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me congelé.

Él parecía contento y despreocupado con la atención de la animadora peli azul, cuando hace solo momentos se encontraba maldiciendo hacia el cielo y diciéndome que amenazara a cualquier otra alma parlanchina que tuviera contacto conmigo. La urgencia de acercarme a Hinata y jalarla por los cabellos hasta que estuviera a unos buenos metros lejos de Sasuke, era difícil de resistir. Sus ojos se apartaron de los de Hinata y me encontraron. Asintió como saludando antes de volver su mirada a la chica en sus brazos. Tragué la sensación de traición y retiré mi mirada lejos de ambos. Sasuke no me pertenecía, así que, en realidad, no me traicionaba. Ese recordatorio no me hizo sentir para nada mejor. En ocasiones, parecía como si Sasuke Uchiha y el alma fueran dos seres completamente distintos. Confiaba en el alma. Sasuke Uchiha me confundía.

― ¡Sakura! ―La voz de Ino se escuchó por entre las voces de celebración. Me giré sin estar segura de poder enfrentarla en estos momentos. Miré de nuevo hacia el estacionamiento, pensando en alguna manera de poder escapar. Pero mi casa ya no parecía segura. La hermosa alma rubia me había asustado―. ¿Pagan? ―Llamó Ino, de nuevo, y volví mi atención nuevamente a la multitud, sabiendo que debería ir hacia ella. Naruto estaría esperándome. Sin embargo, era yo que conseguiría, no era la que merecía. No celebraba por la victoria. En vez de eso, me encontraba aterrorizada de lo desconocido.

―_Ve con ellos. Estoy aquí. Te encuentras a salvo._ ―La voz de Sasuke llegó fuerte y clara por entre las voces de la multitud. Justo como antes, nadie más pareció escucharlo. Busqué su familiar rostro entre aquellos de las personas a mi alrededor.

― ¡Jesús!, Sakura, ¡estás sorda! ¿Dónde has estado? Vámonos. ―Ino tomó mi brazo y comenzó a jalarme por entre la gente que celebraba. Le permití llevarme y forcé una sonrisa. Naruto lo esperaría de mí. Ino y Sasori lo esperarían de mí. Iba a terminar diagnosticada de loca si no me contralaba.

― ¡Allí está! ―Me gritó Ino al tirarme hacia Naruto. Él acababa de salir de los vestuarios, recién bañado y con un par de vaqueros descoloridos y un jersey limpio. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y plasmé una sonrisa en mi cara. Él me miró en mi dirección y lo salude con la mano. Sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia mí. Antes de poder darme cuenta, me levantaba y presionaba contra su pecho. No tuve tiempo de prepararme para cuando sus labios cubrieron los míos. Sus brazos a mi alrededor eran cuidadosos debido a que mis costillas todavía sanaban. Él me recordaba la calidez y la seguridad.

Subí mis manos hasta su pecho, esperando poder aferrarme a él un poco más y pretender que de verdad me encontraba a salvo. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cabello e inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás al profundizar más el beso. Lo tomé completamente. Necesitaba este sentido de normalidad. Esta falsa sensación de seguridad. Naruto era real y representaba a todas las cosas seguras. Necesitaba esa conexión con el mundo. En este momento necesitaba lo que me ofrecía. Sin embargo, bailando peligrosamente en el fondo de mi mente, había pensamientos de otra boca, lo que me parecía resolver cosas aún más intensas dentro de mí. Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza, intentando luchar con el deseo de tener los brazos de Sasuke presionándome más cerca, con sus perfectamente esculpidos labios contra los míos. Esto era seguro. Naruto era saludable para mí.

Rompió el beso se separó solo un poco, me di cuenta que su respiración era irregular, no como la mía. Él parecía aturdido.

―Eso fue aún mejor de lo que había imaginado. ―Dijo, sin aliento. La punzada de culpa que me había estado embargando, desde que Sasuke se había metido bajo mi piel, me recordó que esta era la decisión correcta.

―De acuerdo, ustedes dos necesitan o conseguir un jodido cuarto, o salir a la superficie por aire para poder ir a buscar algo de comer. Muero de hambre. ―La divertida voz de Sasori entró al pequeño mundo en el que nos habíamos perdido por entre la multitud de gente.

Naruto me guiño y deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

―Vamos a comer. ―dijo, sonriendo como un pequeño niño al que le acaban de dar caramelos. Me aferro a él por lo que representaba en mi vida, no porque lo deseara, pero aparté eso de mi mente. Pensar en el asunto solo hacia que la culpa aumentara.

* * *

―Después del juego de esta noche, no veo como los Scouts pueden mantenerse apartados. ―dijo Sasori, sonriendo desde el otro lado de la mesa frente a Naruto y yo.

Naruto rió. ―Un juego no derrotará a los Scouts de la universidad, sabes eso.

Sasori llevó una papa frita hasta su boca. ―Un par más como ese y descenderán. ―dijo, seguro de sí mismo.

El pulgar de Naruto acaricio mi mano. Había comenzado a sostenerme la mano cada vez que nos encontrábamos juntos. Era dulce.

―Oh, qué asco ¿Tenían que venir aquí? Es decir ¿Por qué no simplemente se lleva a la chica pulpo a un hotel y nos dejan comer en paz? ―dijo Ino en voz molesta, mientras me daba una expresión de conocimiento. Alcé la mirada, para ver a Sasuke entrar por la puerta con una muy pegada Hinata a su lado. Alcancé mi soda y decidí estudiar la tarjeta de comercio puesta debajo del vidrio encima de la mesa―. Creo que la única manera en que pueda estar más cerca de él, es si envuelve las piernas a su alrededor y él se ve en la obligación de cagarla. ―dijo Ino en tono de asco.

Sasori rió. ―De acuerdo, Ino, deja tranquila a la pobre chica. Parece que la estrella de rock tiene sus manos llenas tratando de evitar que lo viole. No necesitaba que andes diciendo comentarios sarcásticos. ―Ino rió tontamente y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasori.

― ¿Qué lo violes? ―Me gusta esa. Desearía haberla pensado. ―Sasori sacude su cabeza mientras lleva otra papa frita a su sonriente boca.

Naruto suspiró. ―Tiene muchos problemas que hacen que actué como lo hace. ―Lo miré y me di cuenta que parecía más preocupado que divertido.

Ino rodó los ojos. ―Tu lo sabrías. Saliste con ella como por tres años.

Naruto bajó la mirada hacia mí. ―Si, lo hice, pero solo porque la única chica que quería, parecía que yo no le gustaba completamente.

Sonreí y apreté su mano. ―Era estúpida. ―Era verdad. Conocer a Naruto me enseño que juzgar a otros no era solamente malo, sino que provocaba que me perdiera amistades con personas especiales.

Sus ojos se tornaron serios y se inclinó, pero se detuvo justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos. ―Eres brillante. Quizás solo un poco lenta en la aceptación, pero brillante de todas maneras. ―Sus labios tocaron gentilmente los míos. De nuevo, me sentí segura. Un profundo gruñido me sorprendió y brinque hacia atrás, mirando a Naruto para ver si había estado gruñendo. El confundido ceño en su rostro me dijo que no había sido él. Su pulgar acarició mi labio inferior y el gruñido comenzó nuevamente. Definitivamente no era Naruto quién hacia esos sonidos de animales―. ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó suavemente.

―Lo siento, pensé que habías dicho algo. ―Expliqué, forzando una sonrisa. Sonrió y dejó caer su mano de mi rostro. El gruñido disminuyó y miré alrededor de la habitación.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la esquina junto a Hinata, quien parecía estar hablando animadamente con otra animadora al lado de ellos. Sus ojos oscuros me miraron con un brillo posesivo. Había sido él. Él había gruñido. ¿Cómo hacia eso? Podía sentir la mirada de Ino y no quería que me estuviese haciendo preguntas. Me concentré de nuevo en mi comida y lancé una papa frita en mi boca. Naruto y Sasori habían vuelto a hablar del juego, así que tuve tiempo de enfocarme de nuevo en mis amigos y no en Sasuke. Naruto se inclinó de nuevo contra el sillón y liberó mi mano, deslizando la suya detrás de mis hombros y luego gentilmente apretándome contra él.

Ino sonrió. ―Así que ¿Cuándo vamos a escoger vestidos para el Baile de Bienvenida? ―Me preguntó. Fruncí el ceño hacia ella. Naruto y yo no habíamos hablado del baile de bienvenida. Estábamos saliendo exclusivamente, pero no me había dicho nada sobre llevarme al baile. Ya había decidido quedarme en casa a ver películas viejas y comer palomitas de maíz. La mirada de Ino iba de mi hacia Naruto, como valorando la situación―. Le preguntaste, ¿Verdad? ―Preguntó en tono irritado. Naruto giró su cabeza y miró.

―Solo asumí que estaba arreglado ¿Se suponía que debía preguntar? ―La mueca de preocupación en su rostro era adorable. Le sonreí, esperando tranquilizarlo. No me gustaba preocuparlo. Parecía muy sensible emocionalmente.

―Naruto, siempre se supone que debes pedirle ir al baile de una chica. Asumirlo es algo malo. ―El tono de corrección de Ino me hizo reír. El ceño de Naruto se suavizó y deslizó su dedo debajo de mi barbilla, y gentilmente acaricio la línea de mi mandíbula con su pulgar.

―Sakura, ¿Te gustaría hacerme el honor de ser mi cita para el Baile de Bienvenida? La posibilidad de no ser capaz de sostenerte en mis brazos toda la noche es desgarradora.

Ino suspiró desde el otro lado de la mesa. ―De acuerdo, eso fue hermoso. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste así? ―Le preguntó a Sasori.

Sasori le lanzó a Naruto una mirada irritada. ―Gracias, amigo. La próxima vez que decidas demostrar tu lado romántico, ¿Podrías hacerlo a solas?

Me reí y Naruto continuó mirándome. Asentí y se inclinó para besarme. Me preparé mentalmente para el gruñido, y en el momento en que lo escuché, bajo y enfadado en mis oídos, sonreí.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

En el momento en que intenté abrir la puerta y la encontré cerrada con llave, supe que tenía problemas. La nota de mi madre en el mostrador diciéndome que ella y Jiraya habían ido al cine envió un escalofrió de miedo a través de mí. No quería estar sola en casa. No le había pedido a Ino que viniera a pasar la noche conmigo, porque había planeado dormir en la cama con mi madre. Entré en mi habitación y escaneé cada centímetro de su cuerpo buscando un cabello largo y rubio. No había señales del alma extraña. Entrar allí, y encender la ducha y cerrar la cortina me asustaba. Seguía recibiendo visiones de las películas de terror que había visto, donde cosas malas pasaban cuando alguien se daba una ducha. Nunca sería capaz de tomar una ducha sin que mamá estuviera en casa. Tal vez ni siquiera entonces. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Me iba a convertir en una chica increíblemente apestosa! Si trataba de convencer a mi mamá de que entrara al cuarto de baño conmigo, para así poder tomar una ducha, ella pensaría que estoy loca. Me dejé caer en mi cama y dejé escapar un suspiro de derrota.

― ¿Qué está mal? ―Preguntó una voz desde mi puerta. Me levanté rápidamente, gritando. Sin embargo, esta murió casi de inmediato cuando vi a Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándome.

―Sasuke―Tomé una respiración profunda para calmar mi acelerado corazón.

―Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que te sentías tan alterada por esto. ―dijo, frunciendo el ceño y entrando en la habitación. Volví a sentarme en mi cama y solté una carcajada profunda.

―Bueno, discúlpame si almas extrañas aparecen en mi casa, hablando conmigo y tocándome y asustándome un poco. ―Le lancé una mirada acusadora―. Entonces, te pregunto sobre ello y tú maldices en la oscuridad y te pones todo enojado.

Caminó y se sentó al final de mi cama.

―Lo siento por eso. No debería haberte asustado de esa manera. ―No había ninguna duda respeto al tono preocupado de su voz.

―Bueno, ¿Puedes decirme lo que está sucediendo, ¿quién es ella? ―Pregunté. Negó con la cabeza e, inmediatamente, dirigió su mirada lejos de mí.

―No, eso es lo único que no puedo hacer por ti. Pídeme cualquier cosa en el mundo Sakura, y me aseguraré de que sea tuyo, pero eso no lo puedo hacer. ―Su voz sonaba intensa y dolorosa, al mismo tiempo. Me decepcionó, pero sabía que empujarlo en el tema no tenía sentido.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces? ―Le pregunté, recordando cómo, hace menos de una hora atrás, lo había dejado en la esquina de una cabina, con Hinata acurrucada contra su costado. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera.

―Hasta que no sepa que todo está bien… hasta que me ocupe de lo debe hacerse, voy a pasar las noches aquí en tu habitación. ―Se volvió hacia mí con una expresión determinada―. Tengo que protegerte. ―Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta―. Si quieres tomar esa ducha, me aseguraré de que estés completamente a salvo, mientras lo haces.

Por supuesto que sí, quería esa ducha. Empecé a levantarme y después me senté de nuevo, mirándolo.

― ¿Puedes leer mi mente? ―Esta no era la primera vez que él sabia lo que pensaba.

Me sonrio con malicia.

―No exactamente. Es más bien como que puedo sentir tus miedos con tanta fuerza que los puedo oír. ―Asentí con la cabeza y pensé en la vez en que me había reído entre dientes de la manera que solo yo podría haberlo oído, y fue como si me hubiera escuchado en la cafetería pensando en él y Hinata.

Le devolví la mirada.

―Me oíste en la cafetería cuando seguías con Hinata, no tenía miedo entonces. ―Arqueó las cejas ligeramente.

― ¿No tenías? ―Mi cara se puso caliente y me di vuelta y salí de la habitación antes de que él pudiera verme sonrojada.

Comencé a cerrar la puerta del baño, pero me volví y miré las paredes sabiendo que un alma podría entrar en cualquier momento.

Devolví la mirada al pasillo, donde Sasuke descansaba en mi cama. Él no podría ver si el alma entraba en el cuarto de baño.

Su cabeza se volvió de inmediato hacia mí. Lentamente una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su boca.

―Me encantaría acompañarte en el baño mientras te duchas, y si en verdad fuera tan malo como piensas que soy, haría exactamente eso. Sin embargo, puedo sentir a cualquier alma intentar entrar en esta casa incluso antes de que lo haga. Estaría allí antes de que cualquier otra entrara. Estás a salvo conmigo aquí. ―Terminó con un guiño. Cerré la puerta con rapidez antes de que dijera otra cosa que me avergonzara.

* * *

Me puse un par de pantalones chándal y una camiseta sin mangas, en lugar de mi vestimenta de noche habitual. Si iba a tener compañía mientras dormía, tenía que usar ropa. Mi corazón se aceleró ante la idea de Sasuke estando en mi dormitorio, en mi cama y tomé varias respiraciones profundas para calmar mis pensamientos y emociones.

―Sakura, cariño ¿Estás en el baño? ―Llamó mamá desde el pasillo. Abrí la puerta y miré más allá de ella, a la cama donde Sasuke todavía descansaba.

―No puede verme ni oírme. Cálmate. ―Miré a mi madre, sonriendo en la puerta.

― ¿Tuviste un buen rato con Naruto?

―Si, ganamos el partido y después salimos con Ino y Sasori al Grill. Fue muy agradable. ―dije pensando en él besándome y una vez más, mi mente volvió al increíblemente, sexy macho no humano en mi habitación, al que parecía que no podía mantener al margen de mi cabeza.

Mamá se echó a reír.

―Agradable, ¿Eh? Pobre chico, no tiene ni idea de que eres un hueso duro de roer. Ah, bueno, eso es bueno por ahora. Un día, el chico correcto va a llegar y te quedarás fascinada, no serás de ver con claridad. Disfruta de los otros hasta entonces. ―Besó mi mejilla y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Cuando entré en mi habitación, miré lo que parecía ser un durmiente Sasuke. Cerré la puerta de la habitación con suavidad, no queriendo despertarlo. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia mí, sonriendo.

― ¿No hay posibilidad de que me dejes dormir en la cama también?

Negué con la cabeza y me reí.

―No, no la hay. ―Suspiró y se sentó.

―Ya lo había adivinado, pero esperaba un momento de piedad de la "hueso duro". ―Fruncí el ceño, odiando que hubiera oído a mi madre. Realmente no quería que Sasuke supiera que tenia dudas de estar enamorada de Naruto. Era mejor así. Me fui a mi armario en busca del saco de dormir que me había comprado para ir de camping el verano pasado.

―No duermo, Sakura, te tomaba el pelo. ―Me di la vuelta y fruncí el ceño.

―Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido… para las almas normales. Ellas no tienen cuerpos, pero tú sí, entonces tú no lo haces. Es como si pudieras elegir si quieres ser humano o alma. Eso no es normal, ¿Verdad? ―Le pregunté, sin saber nada de cómo funcionaba. Lo único que sabia era que no funcionaba de la manera que siempre me habían enseñado. La Escuela Dominical lo tenía todo mal.

Él se río y se sentó en el sofá al lado de mi ventana.

―No soy precisamente un alma. Eso es todo lo que puedes saber. ―Tomó la guitarra que no había notado, parada en la esquina detrás de la silla.

―Vete a dormir, Sakura. Estás a salvo y necesitas descansar. ―Comenzó a tocar la guitarra y me volví a mi cama y saqué la colcha antes de caer en el interior. Las luces se apagaron y miré a Sasuke.

―No hay necesidad de dormir con las luces encendidas. Puedo ver de cualquier manera. ―Explicó. Asentí con la cabeza y me obligué a cerrar los ojos. Quería hacer más preguntas, pero sabia que no iba a responderlas esta noche. El sonido de la música comenzó a calmarme. La voz baja de Sasuke se unió a la guitarra y me perdí en el sonido y la seguridad de su presencia…

"_No estabas destinada para el hielo, no te hicieron para el dolor. El mundo que vive dentro de mí no era el mundo que estabas destinada a contener. Estabas destinada para los castillos y la vida bajo el sol. El frío corriendo a través de mi debería haberte hecho correr._

_Sin embargo, te quedas. Aferrándote a mí, sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo la mano que empujo lejos. El frío no es para ti, sin embargo, te quedas, te quedas, te quedas. Cuando yo sé que no es correcto para ti._

_El hielo llena mis venas y no puedo sentir el dolor, sin embargo, estás ahí como el calor que me manda a gritar de miedo. No puedo sentir el calor, necesito sentir el hielo. Quiero tener todo dentro y adormecido hasta que no pueda sentir el cuchillo._

_Tu calor amenaza con derretir todo y sé que no puedo soportar el dolor si el hielo se derrite. Así que te empujo lejos y grito tu nombre y sé que no puedo necesitarte, sin embargo, me lo das de todos modos y corro, deseando que corrieras también._

_Sin embargo, te quedas. Aferrándote a mí, sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo la mano que empujo lejos. El frío no es para ti, sin embargo, te quedas, te quedas, te quedas. Cuando sé que no es correcto para ti. La oscuridad es mi escudo. El tiro aún más cerca._

_Eres la luz de la que me escondo, la luz que aborrezco. Eres la luz de esta oscuridad y no puedo permitir que te quedes. Necesito la oscuridad a mí alrededor como si necesitara el hielo en mis venas. El frío es mi sanador. El frío es mi lugar seguro. No eres bienvenida con tu calor, no perteneces a mi lado._

_Te odio, pero me encantas, no te quiero, pero te necesito. La oscuridad siempre será mi capa y tú eres la amenaza para dar a conocer mi dolor, así que vete. Vete y borra los recuerdos._

_Tengo que hacer frente a la vida que ha significado para mí. No te quedes y arruines todos mis planes. No puedes tener mi alma, no soy un hombre. El recipiente vacío que habito no tiene la intención de sentir el calor que traes. Te aparto y te rechazo._

_Sin embargo, te quedas."_

* * *

El sonido de mi madre cantando fuera de tono y el olor a tocino me despertó. Me estiré y entrecerré los ojos con el brillo del sol de la mañana. La noche anterior lentamente volvió a mí y me senté en la cama y miré hacia la ahora silla vacía. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y me di cuenta que me encontraba sola. ¿Me había dejado? Confiaba en él para mantenerme a salvo. Me levanté, necesitando abrir la puerta y estar cerca de mi madre. Estar sola no figuraba en mi lista de cosas "por hacer". Me volví y vi la guitarra en un rincón, y un poco de desahogo regresó, sabiendo que una parte de él permanecía aquí. Sin embargo, una guitarra no era él, así que corrí escaleras abajo.

―Bueno, buenos días, Saku. ―dijo mi madre desde la estufa. Puso un trozo de tocino en la parte superior de una toalla de papel.

―Buenos días. ―Le dije en una voz áspera por el sueño profundo en el que había estado. El aclarado de una garganta masculina me sorprendió y me volví para ver a Sasuke sentado en el sofá, mirándome.

―Creíste que me fui. Te dije que no lo haría. ―dijo con una sonrisa. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y sonreí débilmente.

―Aquí, cariño, toma un panqueque. Antes de que se enfríen y toma un poco de tocino. El café está fresco si quieres un poco―Se echó a reír―. Parece como si necesitaras recogerme.

Sonrío y fui a tomar yo misma un plato.

―Huele bien. ―dijo Sasuke, desde su lugar en el sofá. Fruncí el ceño, preocupada por él, por no poder comer.

Se rió entre dientes.

―Está bien, Sakura, no necesito de los alimentos. Se trata de un beneficio. ―Me serví una taza de café y le eché azúcar y leche antes de dirigirme a la mesa―. Te ves como si hubieras dormido bien. ―dijo, evaluando mi apariencia. Me sonrojé pensando en mi pelo sin pensar, que no me había cepillado, debido a la precipitada fuga de mi habitación vacía―. Ni siquiera pensaste en cepillarte. Me gusta, es sexy. ―Rodé los ojos y me hundí en la silla, y tomé un mordisco.

―Así que, ¿Cuáles son tus planes esta mañana, cariño? ―Preguntó mamá desde la cocina. La miré mientras arreglaba su plato.

―Um, voy a comprar un vestido para el baile de bienvenida con Ino, Sasori y Naruto. ―Lo miré y luego volví hacia mi madre cuando se sentó a la mesa frente a mí.

―Oh, así que ¿Naruto te pidió que fueras con él? Eso es emocionante. Puedes llevar la tarjeta visa. Sólo asegúrate de que no conseguir nada rojo o amarillo. Esos colores no son buenos con tu cutis. ―Asentí con la cabeza y le di otro mordisco.

―Azul, azul suave. ―dijo Sasuke, en voz baja, como si estuviera pensando en ello, más que decirlo. Mantuve los ojos en mi comida.

―Tengo una cita con el ordenador hoy día. Mi ultimo manuscrito está casi terminado. Estoy emocionada acerca de esto más de lo que he estado con todos los demás. ―Su voz había adquirido el tono alegre que sólo tenia cuando hablaba de su escritora.

―O, mejor aún, de un rosa muy pálido. ―dijo Sasuke y me puse rígido. Sus palabras se sentían como una caricia y tomaba todas mis fuerzas no temblar. Se rió, y luego se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Quise preguntarle a dónde iba, pero no pude con mi madre sentada aquí.

* * *

―Finalmente, podemos ir a por comida. Muero de hambre. ―Sasori dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio con el bolso del vestido de Ino colgando encima de su hombro.

―Como sea, no fue tan malo. Quiero decir que nos las arreglamos para encontrar los vestidos perfectos en menos de cuatro horas. Diría que fue bastante impresionante. ―Ino sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

Sasori se rió entre dientes.

―No, tú tomaste cuatro horas. Sakura tenia el suyo elegido después de una hora. Naruto ya ha tenido tiempo para llevarlo al coche y obtener para sí mismo un taco mientras esperábamos por ti.

Naruto levantó las dos manos.

―Déjame fuera de ésta. ―Él deslizó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y se inclinó para besar la parte superior de mi cabeza. Estar con él era tan fácil.

―Vamos a alimentarte Sasori, por todo tu duro trabajo. ―dije en broma y Ino se rió.

― ¿Qué fue todo su duro trabajo? Sentarse en una silla diciendo:_ "Ese es magnífico, consíguelo" _¿A cada vestido que me probé?

Me eché a reír y Sasori se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Qué? ¿No puedo pensar que eres hermosa, sin importar lo que te pones? ―Ino sonrió hacia él y deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

―Te amo. ―dijo sin ninguna vacilación. Me sentí un poco incómoda en los brazos de Naruto. Tenía la esperanza de que no se hiciera ilusiones, porque esas no eran palabras que yo estaba dispuesta a utilizar en cualquier forma.

―Yo te amo más. ―dijo Sasori, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

―Consigan una habitación. ―dijo Naruto en tono de broma y alivió mi tensión. Parecía ser siempre capaz de hacer eso por mí. Vi cómo un alma caminó alrededor, estudiando a la gente como si estuviera perdida. Eso sucedía demasiado, a veces. Siempre me ha preguntado si se trata de nuevas almas, confundidas en cuanto a lo que les había sucedido. Siempre me ponía triste. El ala me miró y le di una pequeña sonrisa, pero rápidamente me di la vuelta. No quería que viniera hacia mí y me hablara. No me sentía de humor para hablar con almas en este momento.

―Por lo tanto, Sakura ¿Dónde quieres comer? ―Preguntó Naruto y miré a Sasori que pronunciaba. "_mexicana"_ para mí.

Sonreí y me volví hacia Naruto.

―Tacos suenan bien. ―Naruto se rió entre dientes―. ¿Estás segura?, puedo ver y leer labios, también, a pesar de que Sasori parece pensar que no puedo.

―No, en serio, quiero comida mexicana. Salsa y chips suenan bien.

―Mexicana entonces.

Todos dimos la vuelta y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante mexicano situado en el interior del centro comercial. La sensación de hormigueo, de que alguien me observaba, me hizo mirar hacia atrás. El alma que había notado antes nos había seguido y se quedó a varios metros de distancia, mirándome. Me di cuenta por su expresión perdida, que era un alma normal. Del tipo con las que había tratado toda mi vida. Me di la vuelta como si no la hubiera visto. Ignorarla, era lo mejor. De esa manera iba a continuar, en lugar de perder el tiempo conmigo. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella ahora.

* * *

_Por favor, que esté en mi habitación, por favor que esté en mi habitación. _Cantaba en mi cabeza mientras caminaba hacia arriba pasando el cuarto de mi madre donde la oí escribir con fuerza en su computadora. Entré y casi suelto un suspiro de alivio al ver aun muy divertido Sasuke descansando cómodamente en mi cama.

―Te dije que estarías aquí ¿Por qué dudas de mí? ―Me encogí de hombros y pensé en el hecho de que no había estado conmigo en todo el día.

― ¿De verdad quieres que esté a lo largo de toda tu cita? ―Preguntó y sonreí y negué con la cabeza―. No lo creía. Además, te encontrabas entre amigos y en público. Todo está bien. Me aseguraba de eso. ―Habló en un tono casual, como si no estuviéramos hablando de seres sobrenaturales. Asintió con la cabeza hacia el vestido colgando en mi armario―. De color rosa pálido. Me gusta.

Me sonrojé, pensando en el hecho de que sólo me había probado vestidos de color rosa pálido. La forma en que me había sentido cuando sugirió rosa pálido se fue repitiendo en mi mente y no podía pensar en cualquier otro color para probarme. Agaché la cabeza y fui a buscar mi ropa para dormir.

―Hinata estará vestida de rojo. ―dijo con sencillez y un súbito estallido de celos me sobresaltó. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me importa? ¿Y por qué tienes que decirme lo que llevaría puesto? Hinata era la última persona en la tierra de la que yo quería oír hablar. Él podía oír o sentir mis pensamientos. Conseguir una cerradura para mis emociones sería muy bueno ahora.

―Eso es genial. Estoy segura de que estará impresionante. ―Me las arreglé para decirlo con sólo una pequeña cantidad de veneno goteando mis palabras.

―Odio el color rojo, casi tanto como el pelo rubio. ―dijo con un tono divertido. Empecé a responder, pero me contuve. No le creía, pero ¿Cuál era el punto de decirle? No era como si no pudiera verlos, a él y a Hinata, juntos, todo el día, todos los días. Era como si constantemente apuntaba con un puño a través de mi estómago cada vez que la tocaba o le susurraba al oído. Me volví, de espaldas a él, y me acerqué a mi cofre para encontrar las joyas a juego. Era mejor que pensar en Hinata en un vestido rojo con las manos de Sasuke por todos lados.

El calor apretaba contra mi espalda causando que un escalofrió corriera por mi cuerpo. Llegué a la orilla de la cómoda para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Sabia que Sasuke se encontraba detrás de mí. A pesar de que no lo entendía, sabía que sólo su contacto podría causar esta reacción fuerte. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera de nuevo en el calor sólido de su pecho.

―Ella no significa nada para mí. ―La voz de Sasuke envió un hormigueo por mi cuello y en mi pecho―. Nunca te mentiría, Sakura. ―dijo, con urgencia, contra mi oreja. Abrí los ojos para mirar hacia él, con ganas de ver el negro de sus ojos. Sus labios rozaron la punta de mi oreja e hizo un sendero hasta mi cara. Ambas manos se apoderaron de mi cintura tirando de mí con fuerza, contra su cuerpo―. Tú me tiendas. No puedo caer en la tentación. No estoy hecho para ser tentado, pero, Sakura Haruno, me tientas. Desde el momento en que vine por ti me atrajiste. Todo acerca de ti…―Una de sus manos que se posaba en la parte izquierda de mi cintura, se trasladó hasta acariciar suavemente mi brazo―. Tú me vuelves loco de necesidad. De deseo. No lo entendía al principio. Pero ahora lo sé. Es tu alma llamándome. Las almas no significan nada para mí. No se supone que deban. Pero la tuya se ha convertido en mi obsesión. ―Bajó la cabeza a mi hombro y me besó en la curva de mi cuello. Su mano se movió por debajo de mi camisa y el calor de la palma de su mano descansaba sobre mi vientre desnudo. Un pulso de calor se apoderó de mí y me apretó fuertemente contra él para que no me cayera―. Quiero matar a ese chico cada vez que veo sus manos sobre ti. ―Besó el camino hasta mi cuello y arqueé mi cuello en respuesta a darle un mejor acceso. Nada se había sentido así. Su tacto era como una droga―. Quiero arrancar los brazos de su cuerpo para que no te pueda tocar de nuevo. ―Un gruñido bajo, familiar vibraba en mi espalda―. Pero no puedo tenerte, Sakura. No estas hecha para mí. ―Su voz sonaba torturada. Quería consolarlo. Él me reclamó también. De alguna manera, había entrado en mi mundo y se había convertido en el centro del mismo. Era todo lo que quería. Comencé a decirle lo mucho que significaba para mi cuando me levantó y me puso con cuidado sobre la cama, cerniéndose sobre mí. Llegué a él deseando sentir su cuerpo contra el mío de nuevo, pero él me alejó.

―Por favor. ―Susurré.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza como si estuviera adolorido.

―No puedo, Sakura. Nos destruiría a los dos. ―Y entonces él se había ido.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Naruto besó mi mejilla antes de dejarme en la puerta de mi clase de literatura. Habíamos llegado a viajar con él a la escuela todos los días. Cada mañana había sido un poco más difícil alejar la presencia de Sasuke y entrar en la realidad de Naruto. Después de dormirme con la voz de Sasuke cantándome en el oído toda la noche, parecía anhelar su presencia aún más.

Ahora existe una intimidad entre nosotros. Después de tener sus manos en mi cuerpo y sus labios contra mi piel, nada había sido lo mismo. Me había acostado a mi lado ayer por la noche y me sostuvo contra él mientras dormía. Necesitaba a Sasuke. Las palabras que me susurró al oído durante la noche me aseguraban que él me quería, también.

Él me necesitaba, pero dejaba que una barrera invisible se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Caminé hacia mi escritorio y yo di cuenta que el de atrás estaba vacío. Era el lugar de Sasuke. Estaría aquí pronto. Me envió en mi escritorio y me concentré en dónde nos habíamos ubicado el viernes. Cada vez que tenía que entrar a alguien por la puerta desde mi visión periférica, levantaba la vista para ver si era Sasuke. La voz risueña y la cabeza de Hinata entraron por la puerta, detrás de ella, él cargaba sus libros.

Mi estómago se contrajo dolorosamente, obligando a mirar hacia otro lado. Él había dicho que no le gustaban las rubias, pero la forma en que la miraba, declaró completamente lo contrario. Miré hacia el libro abierto en frente de mí, sin comprender ninguna de las palabras. Esperaba que Sasuke se sentara detrás de mí. Nunca lo hizo. El Sr. Kakashi entró al salón silbando y le sonrió a la clase.

"Ah, qué bueno es ver caras tan felices esta mañana ¿No es la literatura inglesa una alegría? ¿Qué mejor manera de despertar? ―Preguntó en un tono jovial. Se giró y escribió la tarea de esta semana en el pizarrón.

Quería mirar hacia atrás y ver en dónde estaba Sasuke, pero me negué. Podía sentirlo observándome, sin duda alguna esperando a lo que buscará. Bien, no le daría esa satisfacción. Además, probablemente jugaba con los largos mechones rubios que podrían decir odiar. Había susurrado que él me quería a mí. Que yo era lo único que alguna vez había necesitado.

\- ¿Puede alguien decirme uno de los últimos temas más importantes que hemos aprendido mientras estudiamos _Las Euménides_ ? ―Deseando desesperadamente alejar mi mente de Sasuke, levanté mi mano en el aire. El Sr. Kakashi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Bien, señorita Haruno.

―El conflicto entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre el salvajismo y la civilización, entre lo primario y lo racional. ―Le contesté y el Sr. Kakashi aplaudieron con las manos.

-Muy bien. Ahora, ¿Un ejemplo de este tema? ―Él miró por la habitación y levanté mi mano de nuevo. El Sr. Kakashi tuvo sus cejas, sin duda sorprendido ante mi repentino deseo de participar en clase. ¿Sakura?

―La progresión de viejos a nuevos dioses. Zeus derrocó a las generaciones más antiguas de los dioses y entre las antiguas deidades fueron las Furias. Las Furias se convirtieron en Parias. ―Me detuve, sin querer decir más. ―Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora, ¿Alguien que no sea Sakura puede por favor explicarme que tuvo que ver Apolo en esto? "El aula quedó en silencio y alguien rió". Hinata, tal vez tú puedas ayudarnos con la respuesta. ―El Sr. Kakashi experimentó su ceño hacia la aparente fuente de la risa.

―No, señor, tengo una vida fuera de la escuela. No todos pasamos nuestro tiempo extra estudiando y dando tutorías con el fin de conseguir un novio.

Hubo una explosión de risas y el Sr. Kakashi inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. ―No creo que esa sea la respuesta correcta, Hinata, reciba una nota baja por la participación de hoy. Ahora, alguien puede decirme, ¿O tendré que pedirle a la señorita Haruno que nos ayude una vez más?

―Apolo es un símbolo para el hombre, lo racional, lo joven, y lo civilizado. Las Furias representan a la mujer, a la violencia, lo viejo y lo primitivo. Esquilo captura un momento místico en la historia, una en el mundo entre un pasado salvaje y arcaico y el orden nuevo y audaz de la civilización griega, los dioses jóvenes del Olimpo y la racionalidad. La dificultad de la lucha entre estos dos mundos es dramatizada por el cielo de la violencia en la casa de Atreo y el enfrentamiento entre Apolo y las Furias.

Nadie se rió después que Sasuke terminó. No había duda en mi mente, él había dicho eso por mí. Esta vez me volví y lo encontré exactamente donde lo esperaba. Sentado detrás de Hinata cuya expresión era de dolor, como si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada. Me guiño un ojo y me seleccionó su perfecto hoyuelo. No podría borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

―Muy bien hecho, señor Uchiha. Ahora, esperemos que el resto de ustedes aprovechen esta pieza de literatura, así como Sakura y Sasuke, porque hoy nos embarcaremos en un viaje más allá de este mundo creado por Esquilo.

El tener la respuesta de Sasuke, más elaborada que la mía, dio a entender que el sable las respuestas no tenia nada de malo, me ayudó a mantenerme enfocado en el debate del Sr. Kakashi. Sin embargo, Sasuke siempre estuvo al frente de mi mente.

* * *

Al final del día fui a mi casillero y saqué los libros que necesité para hacer la tarea. Dos manos cálidas se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura.

―Te extrañe. ―Naruto susurró en mi oído, giré mi rostro hacia él y sonreí.

―Yo también te extrañe, ¿Pero no deberías estar en práctica?

Se encogió de hombros. ―Iba camino hacia allá cuando pensé en ti de pie en tu casillero y lo fácil que estaría tomar una desviación para verte.

―Estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho. Ahora, regresa al campo antes de que el entrenador te haga correr por llegar tarde. ―Se incló y yo besó suavemente en los labios.

―Te veré por la noche. ―Volviendo a correr hacia las puertas delanteras. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que se perdió de vista, luego sospeché y me giré para cerrar mi casillero. Hoy había sido agotador y solo quería ir a casa.

Un escalofrió se deslizó por mi columna y me congelé. No era un escalofrió como los de Sasuke. Era otra clase de escalofrío. Del tipo que grabó de antes. El miedo hizo que mi corazón latiera violentamente dentro de mi pecho. Tomé dos respiraciones profundas antes de girarme lentamente. El alma de la rubia me miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo. Estudiar como lo había hecho la última vez que la había visto. Tragué para evitar las náuseas causadas por el miedo, casi me ahogo. Estoy en un pasillo vacío. ¿Por qué no me había ido con Naruto? Retrocedí hacia las puertas principales, pero estaban demasiado lejos para hacerme sentir segura.

Ella se echó a reír, el sonido tintineante envió escalofríos por mis brazos. Cada paso que tomaba hacia atrás, ella lo daba hacia adelante.

―Déjame en paz. ―Hice una mueca ante la debilidad de mi demanda. Era obvio que me entró aterrorizada.

Arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. -I can't. ―Mientras se acercaba. Pensé en girarme y echarme a correr, pero sabía que podría atraparme con bastante facilidad.

Arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. -I can't. ―Mientras se acercaba. Pensé en girarme y echarme a correr, pero sabía que podría atraparme con bastante facilidad.

―Vete o le diré a Sasuke. ―Dije, con poca convicción en mi voz. Su risa tintineante sonó nuevamente.

―Él está ocupado con la rubia. No entiendo por qué esta deteniendo esto. ―Dijo cuando solo la separaban unos pasos de mí. Atraje mi mochila más cerca de mi pecho y luché contra el impulso de gritar.

"Sasuke. ―Susurré a pesar del terror apretando mi garganta, con la esperanza de que, de alguna manera, me escuchara. La rubia miró a su alrededor con pánico, pero solo por un momento. Entonces su sonrisa angelical regresó.

―Como te dije, está ocupado. "Estiró una mano para tocarme y estremecerme, esperando la sensación fría de sus manos".

―Yo no lo harás si fuera tú. ―La voz de Sasuke me hizo que volviera débil por el alivio. Sus brazos me envolvieron y me recargué contra él.

―Deja eso. Esta no es decisión de nadie. "Sus ojos inquietantemente bellos lo fulminaron con la mirada, con una ferocidad que me dejo helada". Nunca fue tu decisión. Las reglas son como siempre han sido. Tendrán que hacerlo.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí. ―Tiene una marcharte y mantener alejada de ella. Si te acercas a ella otra vez, no te lo perdonaré tan fácilmente. ―Un destello de miedo cruzó por sus ojos y dio un paso atrás y luego desapareció.

Mis piernas quedarán inertes con alivio. Sasuke me estrechó más cerca para no caerme al suelo. - ¿Te tocó? ―Preguntó con una voz fría que no había estado esperando.

Negué con la cabeza, sin saber si era capaz de hablar. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Él miraba hacia el pasillo. Podía escuchar un sonido bajo en su pecho mientras gruñía al pasillo vacío.

―Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Le permití mantener su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, para estabilizarme, mientras yo guiaba por el estacionamiento. Se detuvo delante de un Jeep negro sin techo y abrió la puerta del pasajero. No tenia idea de que tenía un vehículo, pero tampoco debía de sorprenderme. Me cargó hasta el asiento como si fuera un niño y caminó alrededor del auto, para subir en el asiento del conductor.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? ―Pregunte una vez que esté fuera del estacionamiento de la escuela. Se volvió hacia mí.

―Escuché tu miedo ... y entonces mi nombre y la desesperación en su era ... ―Se detuvo y miró hacia la carretera. Esperé en silencio a que terminara, pero permaneció en silencio.

\- ¿Era qué? ―Pregunté en un susurro.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. ―Aterrador. Cuando supe que tenias miedo ... escucha el miedo fue diferente a todo lo que tiene sentido. Estoy dispuesto a terminar la existencia de cualquier cosa que esté haciendo daño. Entonces la vi y supe que era algo que no podía controlar sin, sin ... hacer algo serio insoportable para mí, pero más soportable que la alternativa.

Escuche sus palabras, pero no tenga sentido. Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza, con ganas de entendimiento y se acercó para tomar mi mano entre las suyas.

―Sakura, por favor, no preguntes por lo que no te puedo dar. Puedo darte todo excepto las respuestas a esas preguntas.

Cerré los ojos y volví mi cara hacia otro lado. Quería odiarlo por no decirme quién era o qué era. Quería entenderlo, entender esto, pero él no quería o no podía decirme nada.

Cuando el Jeep se detuvo frente a mi casa, agarré mi mochila y me bajé. Necesitaba distancia. Nada de esto tenía sentido y quería entenderlo. Me giré para cerrar la puerta y vi a Sasuke junto a su Jeep con una expresión de derrota. Me detuve. La necesidad de llamarlo era tan fuerte, pero resistí y cerré la puerta suavemente. No podría comprender por qué se negaba a explicarme lo que me sucedía. Quería odiarlo, pero tenia una parte de mi alma y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar mis sentimientos hacia él. Su aparición de mi vida había empezado con toda esta locura. Había ofrecido darme cualquier cosa en el mundo, excepto las respuestas que quería y necesitaba. Tiré mi mochila debajo del mostrador de la cocina y me dejé caer sobre un taburete. Esta noche, Naruto vendría y trabajaríamos en su discurso de esta semana. Sería una cosa normal, de adolescentes Pretendería que no vivía en un mundo de actividad paranormal. Tal vez cocinaría la cena para él. Todo muy normal, todo muy real.

Terminé de cortar las quesadillas cuando sonó el timbre.

Cogí el plato y el color sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Naruto sonrió y entró. ―Lo que sea que huele es celestial. Por favor, dime que es para mí, porque me muero de hambre. ―Me puse de puntillas y lo besé castamente en los labios antes de regresar a la cocina para tomar bebidas de la nevera.

―Hice quesadillas esta noche. ¿Quieres crema agría o guacamole? ―Le pregunté, girándome para mirarlo.

―Crema agria. ―Respondió. Todo demasiado normal. Ninguna alma rubia tratada de asustarme hasta la muerte. Sólo mi novio y yo, trabajando en nuestros deberes.

-All Right. Comemos primero y luego empezamos con tu discurso sobre… ¿De qué se trata esta semana? ―Le pregunté, mientras dejaba las bebidas, la crema agria y el guacamole en la mesa.

―La importancia de un título universitario. ―Respondió, sonriendo con la quesadilla camino a su boca.

Me senté frente a él. ―Debería de ser bastante fácil.

Naruto asintió y le dio otro mordisco a la quesadilla. Un movimiento me llamó la atención. Sorprendida, empecé a ponerme de pie, lista para correr cuando Sasuke entra a la habitación. Lo vi pasar, sintiendo la tristeza abrumarme. Había sido grosera esta tarde y de modos había regresado. Secretamente, me había preocupado que no regresara esta noche después de la forma en que me aleje de él. Mire a Naruto, quien tomaba un trago de su bebida.

―Mm, tengo que ir arriba y tomar algo, digo, hacer algo. Ya vuelvo, eh, ven hasta que estés lleno. ―Él sonrió y le dio otro mordisco. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, mirando directamente hacia la cama para descubrirla vacía. En lugar de estar sobre mi cama, lo encontré en la silla con la guitarra en sus manos.

-Hola. ―Le dije, sin estar segura de qué decir. Su sonrisa y hoyuelo me hicieron temblar.

-Hola. ―Respondió mientras comenzó a tocar la guitarra. Me quedé quieta por un momento y escuché tocar la melodía que tenía oído cantar en la noche, cuando escuché que dormía. Me senté en la cama y lo vi tocar. Era una contradicción. Un alma que no era un alma, pero que hacia cosas que un alma podría hacer. Una estrella de rock que se suponía tendría que estar en una banda en la que nunca estaba. No había pensado en nada de esto antes.

―Sasuke, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Si cantas en una banda, quiero decir, ¿Qué te trajo aquí? Sonrió con tristeza y bajó la mirada hacia la guitarra en sus manos.

―Si, canto con la banda cuando tienen conciertos. _Cold Soul_ aún no es famosa. Puedo entrar y salir fácilmente, Sakura, lo sabes. Mantenerme al día con mi otra vida es bastante fácil. ―Por supuesto que lo tenia todo bajo control. Era el hombro orquesta: el roba corazones de la escuela, cantante en una banda, la habilidad de ser un fantasma y mi guardaespaldas. Sus ojos negros me miraron―. ¿Por qué estás aquí cuando el Sr. Maravillas está abajo? ―Preguntó, dejando de tocar.

Me encogí de hombros. ―No lo sé, pensé que podías necesitarme. ―Le dije, odiando la forma en que sonaban las palabras. Dejó la guitarra y se puso de pie. Lo vi mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a mí. Me quedé hipnotizada mientras trazaba la línea de mi mandíbula con el dedo y luego suavemente mis labios. El deseo se apoderó de mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza, que cogí un puñado de la colcha en que me sentaba.

―Te necesito. Nunca dudes de mi necesidad por ti. Pero ahora no es el momento de explorar mi necesidad. Tienes un chico enamorado en la planta baja que necesita de tu ayuda en su tarea. ―Dijo suavemente, mientras se colocaba de pie apartándose de mí, dándose la vuelta para desaparecer. Me quedé en la habitación vacía y tomé varias respiraciones para estabilizar mi corazón antes de regresar a la planta de abajo para ayudar a Naruto con su tarea. Me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Si tan solo su tacto me hacia reaccionar con tanta fuerza ¿Cuánto me afectaría sus labios sobre los míos? Cerré los ojos ante la necesidad que corrió por mí.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche, después de mi ducha, me dirigí a mi habitación y encontré a Sasuke ya sentado en la silla de la esquina tocando su guitarra.

No me miró.

Decepcionada de que no parecía querer terminar lo que habíamos tenido antes, tiré de la colcha de la cama y me deslicé en ella. Quería preguntarle por qué se había ido, pero no parecía querer hablar conmigo. ¿Había visto a Naruto darme un beso de buenas noches? ¿Le molesto? No había oído el gruñido familiar que normalmente significaba que Sasuke había visto a Naruto besarme. Ya no me hizo sonreír. Me partía un poco el corazón. No me gustaba la idea de evitar daño.

"Sasuke. ―Le susurré en la oscuridad, pero no miró hacia mí. Su voz se unió a la música y luché contra la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida ante la comodidad que su voz parecía inducir. Lo observé, silenciosamente pidiéndole que me mirara. ¿Lo había lastimado?

―Cierra los ojos, Sakura, y deja de preocuparte por mí. La vida en que me he puesto, es mía, para soportarla. No tienes ninguna razón de preocuparte si me causa dolor. Haces exactamente lo contrario de lo que temes.

Lo miré, sin saber a qué se refería en hacer lo contrario.

―En cuanto a los besos, tienes razón, no me gusta verlo. Si decido verlo, es mi culpa. ―Levantó la cabeza de la guitarra en sus manos y me miró fijamente―. La emoción que él evoca en ti no es fuerte. Sólo hay consuelo, no pasión, corriendo por tus pensamientos cuando te sostienes. ―Su atención volvió de nuevo a la guitarra en sus manos.

\- ¿Me abrazarías esta noche? ―Pregunté. Sus hermosos ojos me miraron con tanta emoción que me dejaron sin aliento.

―No hay nada que desee más, pero esta noche mi fuerza es débil. No puedo sostenerte en estos momentos. Lo quiero demasiado Por favor, Sakura, esta noche solo duerme.

Lo vi tocar su guitarra hasta que mis ojos se volvieron pesados. Sasuke tenía razón. Naruto era mi refugio. Mi roca para la normalidad. Él era un amigo. Era Sasuke quien me consumía.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

― ¡No se parece para nada a nuestro gimnasio! ¡GAH! ¿Qué tan fantástico luce este lugar? ―Ino se giró para vernos, sonriéndonos, extremadamente contenta por la decoración del gimnasio. Tenía razón. Habían hecho un excelente trabajo convirtiendo el gimnasio en una noche estrellada noche oceánica.

―Es impresionante. ―Estuve de acuerdo, mientras el brazo de Naruto me acercaba a él.

― ¿Tienes ganas de bailar? ―Me preguntó, mientras la música cambio a una canción lenta de Lady Gaga, _Just Dance. _Negué con la cabeza y miré en dirección a las mesas.

―¿Podemos sentarnos en una? No estoy seguro de que mi costilla esté lista para este tipo de movimientos. ―Me dirigió hacia las mesas, mientras Ino agarraba a Sasori y lo arrastraba a la pista de baile. Me reí de la expresión de dolor de Sasori y me volví para decirle algo a Naruto, cuando me di cuenta de que su atención se concentraba en la entrada. Había una mueca en su rostro. Sasuke acababa de entrar. Se veía impresionante en un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta negra y botas militares. Me tomó un momento apartar mis ojos de él y notar que Hinata se pegaba a su lado. Estaba fundida y vertida en el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto. En realidad, no era un vestido en absoluto, sino algo que tenia pintado sobre su cuerpo. Los celos se encendieron en mi pecho a la vista del brazo de Sasuke alrededor de su cintura. Miré hacia arriba, a Naruto,

― ¿Estas bien? ―Le pregunté y el apartó su mirada de Hinata y Sasuke.

Asintió con la cabeza, se detuvo y me estudió un momento.

―Tienes algunas clases con Sasuke y has estado hablando con él unas cuantas veces. ¿No es así? ―Asentí, sin saber de que se trataba, así que esperé por más―. Algo en él me inquita. Hinata tiene algunos problemas que la hacen inestable y estoy empezando a preocuparme de que Sasuke no sea el tipo de persona que ella. Parece oscuro y siniestro.

Mis celos fueron olvidados y se reemplazaron por la ira ¿Naruto pensaba que Sasuke no era suficientemente bueno para Hinata, la perra del pueblo? Me las arreglé para mantener una furiosa ráfaga de risa y miré hacia la pista de baile deseando de alguna manera poder escaparme. Tenía que calmarme.

―¿Que? Te ves molesta. No me malinterpretes, Hinata no me gusta, Sakura. No se trata de eso. ―Tomó mi otro brazo y me atrajo hacia él para mirarlo. Su anterior expresión de hostilidad hacia Sasuke había desaparecido. Ahora parecía preocupado y por primera vez no me importaba calmar su preocupación.

―Mírame. No la quiero. Tú eres todo lo que quiero. Te amo, Sakura. No es así con Hinata. Simplemente no quiero que le hagan daño. Tiene...

―Problemas, si, te he oído. ―Dije, interrumpiéndolo antes de que lo olvidara e hiciera una escena. Tomé una respiración profunda, recordándome a mí misma que me lo tomaba como algo personal debido a mis sentimientos por Sasuke―. Mira, si Sasuke Uchiha tiene algún interés en Hinata, entonces ella debe tener suerte. Por lo que sabemos, él es inteligente, honesto, talentoso y compasivo.

Fulminé con mi mirada a Naruto quien parecía estar asimilando mis palabras. Quería decir algo más y seguir defendiendo a Sasuke, pero sabía que había hecho suficiente.

―Necesito algo de beber. Enseguida regreso. ―Dije antes de girarme y alejarme. Era grosero, pero necesita poner un poco de espacio entre mi ira y Naruto.

Ino me saludó cuando pasé por donde bailaban ella y Sasori. Forcé una sonrisa, pero seguí caminando. El vestido ceñido de Hinata llamó mi atención y me volví para verla envuelta alrededor de Sasuke, riendo y bailando de la manera en que lo hacen las parejas, en cuestión de segundos. Los celos anudaron mi estómago debido a la forma en que Sasuke la sujetaba y la tocaba de maneras en que nunca me había tocado a mí. No me dirigí hacia la mesa de refrescos. En su lugar, me dirigí a las puertas traseras. Necesitaba alejarme de Naruto y Sasuke. Hice una pausa en la puerta. Estar a solas en la oscuridad no podía ser una buena idea.

La risa de Hinata resonó en mis oídos y me decidí en ese momento, preferiría hacer frente a la delicadamente escalofriante alma pelirroja que ver a Sasuke sosteniendo a Hinata.

La brisa de la noche se había enfriado en las ultimas semanas. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura y caminé hacia el campo de fútbol abandonado. Las emociones agitándose dentro de mi me dieron una sensación de valentía. Seguí andando, lejos de la música y las risas. Volví a pensar en el verano pasado, en el rancho de mi tía y lo fácil que las cosas han sido. Había pasado mi tiempo montando caballos y ayudando a mi tía con la muerte de mi tío. Mamá me había sugerido que la fuera a visitar para que no estaba sola. Había estado de acuerdo en ir, pensando que podría ayudar estar lejos de este pueblo y de los recuerdos de Neji. Lo había hecho, en un sentido. Después de unas pocas semanas, me había dado cuenta de que Neji y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos. Otra ventaja de estar en el rancho había sido las almas errantes que parecían ser escasas. Había sido un breve respiro de mi vida. Sin embargo, las ultimas volver semanas del verano, esperaba con interés a casa. Miré hacia atrás en el gimnasio y pensé en todas las cosas locas que sucedió desde mi regreso.

― ¿Por qué no estas adentro bailando con tu cita? ―La voz de Sasuke rompió el silencio, me giré y los vi recostado contra la pared de cemento del estadio. Me encogí de hombros y agaché la cabeza, mientras estudiaba mis pies. No quería que viera el dolor o la envidia en mis ojos. Ya era bastante malo que probablemente ya lo supiera―. Se ve muy triste sentando en una mesa solo, ―dijo Sasuke, en la noche silenciosa. Un parpadeo de culpa profunda en mi estómago, no era suficiente para enviarme adentro. Me encogí hombros de otra vez y no me encontré con su mirada penetrante. Se riò, el bajo y sexy sonido envió un escalofrió a través de mi―. Así que, ¿Te has decidido a intentar la cosa de ignorarme de nuevo, para ver si me voy? ―Preguntó con un toque de humor en su voz.

Me mordí el labio para sonreír y negué con la cabeza.

―Sé que no funciona conmigo.

― ¿Por qué estas aquí, Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó en voz baja. De mala gana lo miré. Se veía tan increíblemente hermoso de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. El pelo oscuro, que se curvaba en los extremos, parecía bailar en la brisa.

―Nada que te concierna. ―Mentí. Él inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

― ¿En serio?

Asentí con la cabeza. ―En serio.

Sus manos cayeron a los costados mientras se alejaba de la pared dando un paso hacia mí. ― ¿Verme bailar con Hinata no te molesta? ―Preguntó en un ronco susurro. Sacudí la cabeza y miré hacia otro lado, negándome a retroceder ante su cercanía. Sus ojos me devoraron tan intensamente como si estaban realmente tocándome. Mi corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza contra mis costillas y lo miré.

Sus ojos se movieron de mi vestido, a mi cara. ―Sabia que el rosa pálido te sentaría. La mayoría de las chicas no pueden llevarlo, pero en ti, es perfecto.

Tragué saliva, atemorizada de que mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar, justo en mi pecho. No pensar sobre la manera en que su mirada hacia que cada célula de mi cuerpo cobrara vida quería.

―Crees que no te quiero tocar de la misma manera en que toco a Hinata. Tienes razón. ―Sus palabras cayeron como agua helada sobre mi y di un paso atrás, lejos de él, como si acabara de abofetearme. El latido de mi corazón disminuyó y tomé una rápida bocanada de aire, asustada, por un momento, de no ser capaz de respirar.

Su mano se acercó, agarró la mía y me levanto contra él. ―Cuando toco a Hinata, mentalmente, me atemoriza tener que seguir fingiendo estar interesado en ella.

Dejé de tratar de retirar mi mano de la suya y me quedé mirándolo. _Esto sonaba como algo que yo quería oír._

―Cuando no puedo controlar mi necesidad de ti y me permito tocarte, se enciende un monstruo en mi interior sobre el que tengo miedo de perder el control. Tú me haces sentir cosas que nunca he sentido antes. Algo pasa ― hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada de mis ojos a mis labios―, cuando estoy cerca de ti de esta manera, ―tocó mis labios con la yema de su dedo y temblé. Cerró los ojos como si le doliera―, y cuando reaccionas de la manera en la que lo haces, siento el zarpazo dentro de mí, por tener lo que quiero.

Abrió los ojos y me miró con una intensidad que me hubiera asustado si no confiara en él completamente.

―Tú eres lo único que más quiero en el mundo, sin embargo, lo único que no puedo tener. Porque tenerte completamente seria imposible. No puedes ir donde yo voy. ―Se detuvo y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos―. El propósito de mi existencia es no tener una pareja. Es ser solitario y frío. Hasta ahora, ha sido todo lo que he conocido. Luego te convertiste en el designio y todo cambió. ―Deje caer las manos de mí y se alejó, mientras una dolorosa desesperación nublada sus ojos―. Vete, Sakura. Corre, por favor, corre. No soy lo que crees que soy. No soy "inteligente, honesto, talentoso y compasivo" y oírte decir esas palabras en mi defensa, sentí como un líquido caliente a través de mis venas frías. Quieres saber lo que soy y no puedo decírtelo. Si lo supieras, no debería que pedirte que corras.

El gruño y se alejó de mí, huyendo hacia la oscuridad. No podía dejarlo ir. Corrí tras de él y se volvió bruscamente. Su mirada enojada me sorprendió y me congeló. La ira pareció irse inmediatamente y una expresión de tortura se apodero de sus rasgos perfectamente cincelados. Jadeé al ver la transformación.

―No me importa lo que eres, ―le dije, dando un paso hacia él―, no me puedes asustar y no voy a salir corriendo. ¿Qué es lo que dice la canción que me cantas? " _Sin embargo te quedas. Aferrándote a mí, pero te quedas, extendiendo la mano que yo alejo. El frio no es para que permanezcas, sin embargo, tú, tú te quedas. Cuando sé que no es adecuado para ti"_ ―Le repetí sus palabras en la oscuridad. Su rostro se encogió por el dolor.

―Vete, Sakura. Ahora. No me puedo controlar más. ―Susurró en la oscuridad.

Di otro paso hacia él. Un gruñido surgió de su pecho y se apoderó de mi en un movimiento rápido. Su boca encontró la mía al instante. Sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior y luego golpeó suavemente su lengua sobre la mordedura. Mi primer sabor de él hizo girar mi mundo. De alguna manera sabía que sería así. Agarré en mis puños la camiseta de Sasuke. Necesitaba mantenerlo aquí contra mí, finalmente, permitir lo que había estado anhelando. Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor y oí un jadeo en la oscuridad, pero no estoy segura de si era de él o mío. Mi propósito estuvo completo. No había nada que quisiera o deseara más que esto. Había una oscuridad tirando de nosotros, no podía comprender qué era exactamente peor, incluso a través de la bruma de placer, supe que se encontraron allí. Sasuke arrastró varios besos por mi cuello y murmuró palabras que no entendí. Solté su camiseta para poder apoderarme de su rostro, atrayendo con deseo su boca de nuevo a la mía. Sus manos corrieron lentamente por mi espalda y se deslizaron por mis costillas. Mi respiración se atascó, mientras sus pulgares rozaron la parte inferior de mi sujetador. Sasuke alejó su boca de la mía, jadeando ruidosamente. Me estremecí al verlo tan necesitado como yo por esto.

―No puedo Sakura. Quiero esto tan malditamente fuerte. Pero no puedo. ―En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuve sola, sentada en el pasto frio en el centro del campo de futbol. Mi respiración era entrecortada y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? Mis ojos lo buscaron desesperadamente en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué tenia que dejarme? La sensación de euforia desapareció con él y mi cuerpo dolía por su perdida.

― ¿Sakura? ―Una preocupada voz llamó desde detrás de mí. No me giré, porque reconocí la voz de Naruto. Había venido a buscarme y aquí estaba yo sentada en mi vestido rosa pálido, comprando para otro chico, en medio de un campo de futbol abandonado. Tal vez comenzaba a volverme loca. Se arrodilló delante de mi con temor y preocupación en su hermoso rostro.

―Dios, me has asustado. Vine afuera, te busqué y te vi cayéndote o desmallándote… ¿Estas bien? Lo siento, Sakura, no quería molestarte. Por favor, por favor, perdóname. ―Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, sin embargo, el calor de su cuerpo, no podía penetrar en el frio que se filtraba a través de mí. Lo miré fijamente, sabiendo que tenia que decir algo. Pero ¿Qué podía decir?

―Esta bien. Simplemente no me encontró bien. Mi cabeza. ―Me toqué la cabeza para el efecto―. Lo siento, peor solo quiero ir a casa. ―Se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura como un medio de apoyo. Caminamos en silencio a través del campo y del oscuro estacionamiento. No estoy seguro de sí se sintió enojado o herido, pero ahora solo necesito estar sola. Mi mente no era capaz de envolverse alrededor de lo que había sucedido y yo sabia que en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que Sasuke estaba en mi habitación esperando por mí.

No volvimos a hablar durante todo el viaje de vuelta. Odiaba el silencio, pero no había manera de explicar lo que había sucedido. Cuando se detuvo en mi entrada, apagó el auto y luego me miró.

―Espero que puedas perdonarme por haberte hecho sentir mal. ―Dejó salir un suspiro y de disgusto―. Aquí estoy, todo preocupado por la vida personal de Hinata y termino perjudicando a la única mujer que he amado por mi estupidez. ―Se detuvo y sacudió―. Aún no estas curada de algo que te causé. Nunca te quejas sobre ello, pero sé que aún estas superando todavía los efectos de tu caída. No sé si voy a ser capaz de perdonarme por dejar que mi estúpida boca te molestara tanto que… ―hizo una seña con la mano como si fuera hacia el campo de futbol que se encontraban a millas de distancia―… te vas sola y triste a causa de la tensión que te infligí.

No podía dejarlo culparse a si mismo por lo que pasó más. Me obligué a eliminar mi estado de bruma y tomé su mano.

―Naruto, escúchame. Lo que se ha pasado esta noche no es tu culpa. Todavía no estoy segura de lo que me pasó, pero nadie tiene la culpa, no excepto yo. No tienes nada, y lo digo enserio, nada que ver con eso.

La pequeña llama de alivio en sus ojos no era lo suficientemente fuerte para compensar su expresión torturada. Puso mi mano en su boca y la besó.

―Te amo, Sakura Haruno. ―Había estado diciendo esas tres palabras mucho esta noche.

Sabía que no podía decir las palabras que él quería oír. Naruto era especial para mí, pero no lo quería, al menos no de la forma en que él me quería a mí. Hice lo único que podía pensar, me incliné y lo besé suavemente en los labios. Y luego giré y me bajé del auto. Me dirigí a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Mi habitación se sintió vacía, pero, de alguna manera, sabia que seria así. Algo había ocurrido esta noche. No sabia lo que era, pero sabia que era importante. Me acerqué a la silla donde Sasuke pasaba sus noches y me acurruqué en ella. No vendría esta noche. Necesitaba estar cerca de él y esta parecía ser la única manera. El silencio debe cortar a través de mi como un cuchillo y lagrimas tibias corrieron por mi cara. Extrañaba su voz llenando mi habitación con calor. No quería que me dejara. El temor que se hubiera ido dolía mucho, obstaculizando mis vías respiratorias. El alma rubia que me había asustado ya no me parecía importante. La ausencia de Sasuke hacia doler mi pecho. No pude aguantar el silencio más, así que comencé a cantar suavemente en la oscuridad.


End file.
